Viaje al Corazón (Adaptación)
by Behind The Shadows FF
Summary: Edward, heredero del imperio de los Cullen, le gustaba pasar inadvertido. Pero cuando subió al Ghan, el tren que recorría el interior de Australia, se sorprende compartiendo mesa con la ex bailarina Bella Swan, que amenazó con desbaratar su imagen de hombre frío. No pensaba sucumbir a los encantos de Bella, pero entonces ella aparece en su suite con un pijama rosa pidiéndole ayuda.
1. Chapter 1

ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MARION LENNOX

El libro tenía un título fascinante, Estructura e historia del granito. El mayor Edward Cullen sintió curiosidad, aunque los libros no estaban en ese momento en su lista de prioridades; como miembro de un comando de élite de las Fuerzas Armadas de Australia, lo habían adiestrado para tomar decisiones con rapidez. Y decidió que la lectura de la desconocida que estaba al otro lado de la mesa era perfectamente inocua.

Sin embargo, las cosas no eran siempre lo que parecían; así que observó la escena con más atención.

La desconocida no estaba sola; la acompañaba una segunda mujer, que tampoco llegaba a los treinta años. Edward pensó que su juventud podía ser un problema, teniendo en cuenta que su abuela estaba a punto de llegar; pero se tranquilizó al ver el título del libro que estaba leyendo, La prehistoria en piedra.

–Estoy aquí, abuela...

Antes de que Elizabeth pudiera protestar, Edward la sentó y llamó al camarero para que se acercara a la mesa. Con un poco de suerte, las dos jóvenes seguirían leyendo y no le causarían ningún trastorno.

Él no quería estar allí. Viajaba con su abuela en el Ghan, el legendario tren que cruzaba el interior de Australia. Sus billetes eran de primera clase, lo que significaba que podían cenar en un comedor privado; pero Elizabeth se había empeñado en cenar en el público con el argumento de que su difunto esposo lo habría querido así.

Al final, Elizabeth se había salido con la suya. Y como el tren estaba abarrotado de gente, no tendrían más remedio que compartir mesa con la chica del granito y con la chica de la prehistoria.

Edward cruzó los dedos para que la cena fuera más agradable que la comida. En su primer día en el tren, habían tenido que coincidir con dos personas de mediana edad que reconocieron a Lizzie y se mostraron irritante y excesivamente simpáticos.

–Leímos la noticia de la muerte de su esposo. Es una pena –dijo una–. Pero tuvo una vida fabulosa... y no se llora mucho a un hombre tan rico que muere tan viejo, ¿verdad?

Como Elizabeth no contestó, se giraron hacia él.

–Y usted vuelve a casa para hacerse cargo de la empresa de su abuelo... Ya era hora. Hace años que su vida es la comidilla de la prensa. Siendo tan rico, nadie entiende que lleve tanto tiempo en el Ejército y en lugares tan terribles.

Si hubiera estado solo, Edward habría dicho alguna grosería y los habría puesto en su sitio; pero la silenciosa dignidad de su abuela lo instó a responder de forma casi civilizada. Y como su abuela siempre había sido una mujer valiente, había querido arriesgarse otra vez y volver al vagón comedor para cenar.

–¿Les importa que compartamos mesa con ustedes? –preguntó Elizabeth a las dos jóvenes.

La chica del granito dejó de leer el libro y la miró. Era rubia y tenía una expresión tan ausente que Edward se preguntó si habría estado enferma.

–No, en absoluto. ¿Verdad, Bella?

Bella, la chica de la prehistoria, bajó su libro. Edward pensó que podían ser hermanas. Las dos eran rubias y de ojos marrones; las dos estaban delgadas y, además, debían de medir más o menos lo mismo, poco más de metro sesenta.

Edward estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando la del granito siguió leyendo y la otra se limitó a sonreír a Elizabeth y a decir que no había ningún problema. Su abuela, que tenía ochenta y tres años, le preocupaba; la muerte de sir James la había sumido en una depresión profunda y no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a entrometidos como los que habían comido con ellos.

Un momento después, su mirada se cruzó con la de Bella.

Y se quedó asombrado.

Era exquisita, absolutamente adorable. Llevaba leotardos negros, zapatillas de ballet y un jersey azul. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño del que se había soltado algunos mechones y se había pintado los labios de color rojo; pero Edward pensó que, con una sonrisa tan bella como la suya, no necesitaba carmín.

Se sintió como si un rayo de sol lo hubiera cegado.

–Además, así no tendré que leer más páginas de rocas –añadió Bella, sin dejar de sonreír–. Alice, mi hermana, cree que disfrutaré más del viaje si entiendo lo que veo; pero a pesar de eso...

–Es que son rocas muy interesantes –comentó Elizabeth, sonriendo.

Edward se alegró al ver su sonrisa. A fin de cuentas, estaba allí por eso.

Elizabeth había planeado aquel viaje con mucha antelación; quería llevar a su esposo con la esperanza de que recobrara la salud, pero sir James falleció antes y Elizabeth quedó tan destrozada que Edward decidió sustituir a su difunto abuelo y viajar con ella. Pero hasta ese momento, no había servido de nada. Y de repente, gracias a una desconocida, había recuperado la sonrisa.

–Tú eres bailarina... –continuó su abuela.

–Sí, lo soy.

Edward las miró con perplejidad. No esperaba que, en lugar de ser la joven quien reconociera a Elizabeth, fuera Elizabeth quien la reconociera a ella.

–Dios mío, eres Bella Swan... bailaste en Giselle, en julio. Me acuerdo porque fuimos a los camerinos y nos presentaron.

–Pero no tenía un papel principal. ¿Cómo es posible que... ?

–Oh, conozco a todas nuestras bailarinas –explicó Elizabeth–. Además, has sido primera bailarina en otras funciones.

–Sí, aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez –declaró con tristeza–. Ahora estoy retirada.

–Lo siento mucho, querida –Elizabeth se inclinó hacia delante y la tomó de la mano con afecto–. ¿Sabes que mi James murió hace un mes? Detesto que la gente me hable todo el tiempo de su muerte y, sin embargo, acabo de hacerte lo mismo que me hacen a mí... lamento haberte recordado que ya no bailas. Lo lamento sinceramente. ¿Prefieres que hablemos otra vez de rocas? ¿O seguir leyendo, quizás?

Alice apartó la vista de su libro e intervino en la conversación.

–No hace falta que leas, Bella. Solo era una sugerencia para que...

–¿Para que se distrajera un poco? –dijo Elizabeth con humor–. Igual que mi nieto. Edward insiste en intentar animarme... cada vez que ve un camello o una montaña por la ventanilla del tren, me lo señala como si fuera un tesoro. No entiende que no hay camellos ni montañas que puedan borrar a James de mi pensamiento. Y sospecho que los libros sobre rocas serán aún peor.

Edward sintió pánico cuando su abuela se refirió a él. La muerte de James no había servido para que Elizabeth olvidara su obsesión favorita, la de buscarle pareja. Y la presencia de dos mujeres jóvenes y bellas podía complicar mucho su situación.

Tenía que andarse con cuidado. Cerrar la boca y mantenerse al margen.

–Bueno, no es para tanto –dijo Bella–. Han pasado tres meses desde que me retiré, y ya debería haberlo superado. Pero la muerte de su esposo...

–Oh, no me hables de usted, querida. Tutéame.

Bella sonrió.

–Sesenta años de matrimonio con un hombre como sir James... Tu esposo y tú hicisteis mucho por el ballet. No imaginas cuánto lo agradecemos en mi profesión ni cuánto se echa de menos a tu difunto marido.

Elizabeth le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Supongo que las dos tendremos que acostumbrarnos a nuestras respectivas pérdidas, ¿verdad? Y pensándolo bien, quizás deberíamos dar alguna oportunidad, de vez en cuando, a los camellos y las rocas.

Elizabeth se giró hacia la ventanilla del tren y añadió, súbitamente:

–Hablando de camellos... ¡Mirad!

Todos se giraron. Cuatro camellos salvajes corrían junto al tren. Los camellos habían llegado a Australia en el siglo XIX, para usarlos como medio de transporte; pero con el tiempo habían dejado de ser útiles y ahora vagaban por los desiertos del interior.

–Son increíbles... –dijo Bella.

–Fantásticos –declaró Elizabeth.

–En Alice Springs organizan carreras de camellos, pero no habrá ninguna cuando lleguemos. Por eso, Alice ha propuesto que nos concentremos en las rocas.

Bella lo dijo con un tono de resignación tan desesperado que Elizabeth rio, Alice rio y hasta el propio Edward se sorprendió sonriendo.

Se sorprendió y se preocupó. En primer lugar, porque hacía tiempo que ninguna mujer le hacía sonreír y, en segundo, porque la mujer en cuestión era bailarina.

Y el ballet era la pasión de Elizabeth. Con su metro cincuenta de altura, jamás habría podido ser una profesional; pero adoraba la danza y no se perdía ni una representación de las grandes compañías que visitaban Australia.

Miró a Bella y se preguntó si tendría uno de esos cuerpos de sílfide que parecían flotar. No había estado en un ballet desde los dieciséis años, cuando aún seguía traumatizado por el último escándalo público de su padre. Por entonces, sus abuelos estaban en la mira de la prensa y, como buen adolescente, pensó que todos los espectadores del teatro le observaban. Pero a pesar de ello, el espectáculo le gustó. Y hasta entendió por qué le gustaba tanto a su abuela.

Ahora, a sus treinta y siete años de edad, se sintió como si estuviera viendo un reflejo del mundo que había visto veinte años antes.

Sacudió la cabeza y se intentó concentrar en la conversación. Bella hablaba con Elizabeth como si fueran viejas amigas, mientras Alice se mantenía en segundo plano, como si ardiera en deseos de volver a su lectura.

–Supongo que los camellos se ponen a correr cada vez que pasa un tren. ¿No te parece que son maravillosos? Parecen tan libres...

–Y tan jóvenes –puntualizó Elizabeth–. Corren tanto que les van a doler las patas.

–Como sigan así, tendrán que tomar antiinflamatorios y ponerse bolsas de agua caliente para poder dormir.

Elizabeth soltó una carcajada y Edward pensó que en las palabras de Bella había algo más que ironía; también había dolor y coraje.

Pero no quería interesarse por una desconocida que viajaba en el mismo tren, así que borró el pensamiento de su cabeza y se limitó a observar.

Alice se puso a leer al cabo de un rato.

Bella se guardó un trozo de carne en el bolso.

Y Edward, que no lo pudo creer, pensó que su imaginación le estaba gastando una broma.

Durante los minutos siguientes, se dedicó a mirarla con más atención. De vez en cuando, cortaba un pedazo de su filete y lo guardaba rápida y subrepticiamente en el bolso, sin dejar de hablar con Elizabeth en ningún momento.

Como militar que era, Edward estaba acostumbrado a fijarse en los pequeños detalles. Había estado en Iraq y en Afganistán y sabía que cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal podía ser un peligro. Pero ya no se encontraba en zona de guerra. No podía quitarle el filete y exigirle que le diera una explicación.

Justo entonces, sus miradas se encontraron.

Bella debió de notar que se había dado cuenta, porque sus ojos parecieron rogar que guardara silencio y que no se lo dijera a nadie.

Aquello aumentó el interés de Edward hasta el punto de que, poco después, cuando el camarero le sirvió su propio filete, cortó unos pedacitos, los metió en una servilleta y se los pasó a Bella por debajo de la mesa.

Al hacerlo, le rozó la rodilla. Bella lo miró con sorpresa, pero sonrió cuando sus manos se encontraron y comprendió lo que estaba haciendo.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Elizabeth.

–No, no... –respondió Bella–. ¿Qué tal está tu pescado?

–Excelente. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la guarnición.

Edward decidió romper su silencio.

–Tu carne debía de estar muy buena, Bella. Has dejado el plato completamente limpio.

–Es que tenía hambre.

–Yo no tengo mucha, pero me voy a terminar mi filete. Entre la cena y el desayuno hay demasiadas horas... Deberían ofrecer bocadillos a medianoche, ¿no te parece? Me pregunto si tendrán pan para prepararlos.

Bella lo miró fijamente y él se recostó en la silla. Se estaba empezando a divertir.

Segundos más tarde, un camarero pasó a su lado y le ofreció la excusa perfecta para seguir divirtiéndose a costa de la joven.

–¿Podría traerme otra servilleta, por favor? He perdido la mía.

Bella lo volvió a mirar con cara de pocos amigos.

–Entonces, ¿os bajáis en Alice Springs? –preguntó Elizabeth.

El Ghan terminaba su recorrido en Darwin, pero muchos pasajeros se bajaban del tren en el interior para admirar las formaciones rocosas: las Olgas, Monte Connor y Uluru, que durante un tiempo se había llamado Ayers Rock.

–Sí, por supuesto que sí. Dedicaremos unos días a la exploración. Hay tantas rocas grandes... ¿Qué podría hacer más feliz a Alice?

Alice sonrió, pero la miró con seriedad.

–¿Vais a subir al Uluru? –se interesó Elizabeth.

–No, el Uluru es sagrado para los indígenas; no permiten que nadie lo escale. Pero subiremos a las Olgas... ¿Sabías que se llama así en honor a la reina Olga de Wurtenburg? El nombre de los indígenas era Kata Tjuta, pero se lo cambiaron. Igual que hicieron con Uluru, aunque luego se lo volvieran a cambiar. Es curioso, ¿no?

–Sí –contestó Edward.

Cada vez estaba más interesado por ella. Había hablado con pasión, pero también con un fondo de indignación, como si el asunto de los nombres le importara especialmente.

La miró con detenimiento y descubrió detalles que había pasado por alto. Bella era tan rubia y de aspecto tan anglosajón como Alice, pero las dos tenían una piel morena muy poco habitual entre los anglosajones.

–¿Tienes sangre indígena? –se interesó.

–Has acertado de pleno –respondió Bella–. Mi hermana y yo descendemos de irlandeses, pero nuestra abuela por parte materna era de una tribu de la zona de Alice. Dejó a su gente cuando era muy joven.

–¿Y no volvió nunca?

–Me temo que no; falleció cuando nosotras éramos unas niñas. Pero nos contaba tantas historias de Kata Tjuta y Uluru que le prometimos que iríamos algún día –respondió Bella–. Y ahora, con las rocas de Alice...

–¿Vais a escalar el Kata Tjuta?

–Dudo que Alice pueda. Ha estado enferma... pero yo subiré, recogeré las muestras que quiere y haré fotos.

–Lo cual es un gran problema –Alice rompió su silencio–. Las fotografías de Bella suelen ser imágenes acarameladas de nubes o instantáneas de los hombres que le gustan.

–Eso no es justo –protestó su hermana–. Puedo hacer fotografías magníficas.

–Si tú lo dices...

–Mi nieto es un fotógrafo excelente –dijo Elizabeth, que ya había empezado a ejercer de Celestina–. Y si Alice necesita muestras de rocas...

–Sí, las necesito. El Kata Tjuta y el Uluru son de un tipo de roca arenisca muy particular. Tienen cristales rosados de feldespatos sobre los que hay mucha controversia. He conseguido que me den permiso para analizarlos y confirmar su composición.

–Edward os podría echar una mano con las piedras. Es muy fuerte. Es miembro de un comando de élite.

–Pensaba que los comandos de élite cargaban ametralladoras, no piedras –ironizó Alice.

–Ametralladoras, piedras y pedacitos de filete –dijo Edward con humor–. De hecho, mi última misión ha consistido en robar pedacitos de filete.

Bella, que estuvo a punto de atragantarse, decidió intervenir.

–De todas formas, no estamos aquí para trabajar. Estamos de vacaciones.

–Igual que nosotros –afirmó Elizabeth–. ¿Os vais a alojar en algún hotel de Uluru?

–No, tenemos habitación en un hostal que...

–Oh, no, no, de ninguna manera –la interrumpió Elizabeth–. Edward y yo nos alojaremos en la Cullen House, una casa de campo que en general se alquila a altos ejecutivos. Es muy grande y tiene piscina y empleados que se ocupan de las necesidades de los clientes. ¿Por qué no os quedáis con nosotros? Edward tiene que visitar una de nuestras minas y yo odio estar sola... ¿Sabes jugar al Scrabble, Alice?

–Sí, claro –admitió, confundida–. Pero...

–No –dijo Bella con firmeza–. No sabemos.

–Claro que sabemos –declaró Alice, más confundida que antes.

–Bueno, es verdad... –su hermana la miró con exasperación–. De hecho, a Alice le gustan los juegos de palabras casi tanto como las piedras. Pero no necesitamos alojamiento, Elizabeth. Te agradezco el detalle.

–Oh, vamos. Si tu hermana ha estado enferma, habrá cosas que no pueda hacer contigo. Y a mí me pasa lo mismo con mi nieto... no estoy en condiciones de acompañarlo a las minas ni de subir montañas con él. A decir verdad, nos haríais un favor. La casa tiene cuatro dormitorios y, como ya he dicho, es muy grande. Además, Edward ha contratado un servicio de coches de alquiler para que nos lleven de vuelta al tren. Viajaríamos juntos y nos divertiríamos.

–Abuela, no podemos... –empezó Edward.

–Ni nosotras –se sumó Bella–. Gracias, pero...

–Aún tengo veinticuatro horas para conseguir que cambiéis de opinión –afirmó Elizabeth, entusiasmada–. Y Alice no querrá andar por ahí con los macutos a cuestas, ¿verdad?

–No, pero...

–¿Lo veis? Pues no hay más que hablar –sentenció Elizabeth–. Entre tanto, si os apetece jugar al Scrabble por la mañana, nos podéis encontrar en los compartimento del segundo vagón. Tenemos una salita preciosa.

Bella se sintió completamente atrapada. Casi tanto como el propio Edward.

–Bueno, será mejor que me acueste –dijo Alice, que seguía confundida–. Si me perdonáis...

–Yo también me voy –Bella se levantó del asiento–. Muchas gracias por la oferta, Elizabeth, pero no podemos aceptar. Ya hemos reservado la habitación. Buenas noches.

Bella ya se disponía a marcharse cuando Edward la llamó. Había estado cortando más pedazos de filete.

–¿Bella?

–¿Sí?

Edward le dio una servilleta con los pedazos. Bella la miró con asombro y la guardó rápidamente en el bolso.

–Gracias.

Luego, las dos hermanas se alejaron.

–Son encantadoras, ¿verdad? –dijo Elizabeth unos segundos después.

–Sí, lo son.

–Nos vendría bien su compañía.

–Pero la han rechazado.

–No lo decían en serio... es evidente que Bella está preocupada por su hermana. Le gustaría que se quedara en un lugar cómodo mientras ella y tú os dedicáis a explorar. Aunque vayas a visitar esa mina, tendrás mucho tiempo libre. Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a Alice.

–No es asunto nuestro, Lizzie.

–Por supuesto que lo es. Bella fue bailarina de una compañía de ballet que prácticamente fundamos tu abuelo y yo. Me he llevado un buen disgusto al saber que se había retirado... suelo estar informada de todo lo que ocurre en la compañía, pero ya sabes que la enfermedad y el fallecimiento de James me alejaron de esas cosas.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza y siguió hablando.

–Sin embargo, la que ha estado enferma es Alice. Y ella no es bailarina. Si estuviera en casa, haría unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas y...

–No es asunto nuestro –repitió él.

–Por supuesto que lo es –repitió ella–. Son dos chicas maravillosas que tienen algún tipo de problema. Estamos en la obligación de ayudarlas... y por cierto, has actuado como un caballero al dar a Bella tu filete.

Edward se quedó atónito. No sabía que se había dado cuenta.

–Bueno...

–Aunque el filete frío estará espantoso. Si Bella quiere asegurarse de que su hermana coma algo, tendría que darle dulces. Lo cual me recuerda que tenemos chocolates en nuestro compartimento... –dijo, pensativa–. Deberíamos llevárselos.

–No. Además, no sé en qué compartimento están.

–Si quisieras, podrías averiguarlo.

–Pero no quiero.

–Edward... –su voz sonó cargada de reproche.

–No.

–Pues es una pena. Pero supongo que las veremos por la mañana. Y si no las vemos entonces, las veremos después –declaró, absolutamente convencida–. Cuanto más lo pienso, más me gusta la idea de que se alojen con nosotros. Nos divertiríamos. Y Dios sabe que necesitamos divertirnos.

Edward se dijo que su abuela tenía razón.

Elizabeth necesitaba divertirse. Pero con dos mujeres solteras, los problemas estaban asegurados.


	2. Chapter 2

–¿Los conocías? –preguntó Alice.

Bella se quedó desconcertada con la pregunta de Alice, pero respiró hondo y siguió dando los pedacitos de filete a Buster.

Buster era un fox terrier pequeño, del tamaño de un gato, que Alice había encontrado en la calle doce años antes. Le faltaba una oreja y cojeaba, pero se había empeñado en quedárselo y Bella se lo había concedido a pesar de que, por entonces, eran dos jovencitas que vivían en una casa de acogida. Alice lo adoraba; y como en el tren no aceptaban animales, lo habían escondido en un bolso y lo habían subido sin que el revisor se diera cuenta.

–¿Los conocías? –insistió.

Bella se giró hacia su hermana.

–La anciana es Lizzie Cullen, una de las mecenas más importantes del ballet australiano. Su difunto esposo era casi tan encantador como ella... hicieron una fortuna con las minas y crearon una fundación dedicada a la cultura y la beneficencia.

–¿Y él?

A Bella no le apetecía hablar de Edward. Por algún motivo, la incomodaba.

–No lo había visto antes. Como ya sabes, es su nieto.

–Pero seguro que sabes algo de él...

Alice se sentó y la miró con intensidad. Al parecer, Edward le interesaba. Y Bella sintió una punzada en el corazón al recordar lo que había sucedido dos años antes, cuando Alice se presentó en los camerinos y se fijó en Ramón, un bailarín que trabajaba con ella. Había sido el principio de una tragedia que terminó destrozando a su hermana.

–No me malinterpretes, Bella –dijo Alice, adivinando sus pensamientos–. Es un hombre muy atractivo, pero no estaba pensando en mí, sino en ti. Es obvio que le has gustado.

–No es cierto.

–Lo es.

–Alice...

–Lo que tú digas –se burló–. Pero háblame de él de todas formas.

–No nos vamos a quedar con ellos.

–Por supuesto que no. Y ahora, dime lo que sepas.

–No sé demasiado; solo lo que se rumorea en los círculos del ballet. Y ya sabes que las bailarinas solo nos preocupamos por nosotras.

–Pero sabes algo.

Bella asintió a regañadientes.

–Bueno, sir James era el propietario de Cullen Holdings. ¿Sabes que es una de las empresas mineras más importantes del mundo? Seguro que lo habrás visto alguna vez en los periódicos... con tanto poder y dinero, es imposible que la prensa no se fije en ti.

–Sí, leí la noticia del fallecimiento de sir James... ¿Y quién dirige la empresa? ¿El padre de Edward?

–No, su padre ha muerto. Pero Bertram era un desastre.

–¿Un desastre?

–La Cullen Holdings invierte mucho dinero en ballet, teatro, investigación médica y ayuda a los más necesitados. Hay muchas organizaciones que dependen de ellos –contestó–. Sin embargo, Bertram no era tan generoso como sus padres. Todos daban por sentado que, cuando sir James muriera y él heredara la empresa, pondría fin a ese tipo de inversiones.

–Comprendo.

–Dicen que era un vividor. Por lo visto, iba de fiesta y fiesta y de mujer en mujer... Se casó una vez y su matrimonio duró dos minutos. Se rumorea que su esposa se suicidó, aunque también corren rumores de que fue por una sobredosis –Bella se sentó en el borde de su cama–. En cualquier caso, su forma de vida era tan desenfrenada que rompió el corazón a sus padres.

–¿Cómo es posible que no me suene nada?

–No tiene nada de particular. Ten en cuenta que eso pasó cuando tú y yo éramos niñas –contestó, paciente–. Lo sé porque Bertram murió en circunstancias desagradables hace ocho años, cuando empecé a trabajar en la compañía de ballet. A nuestro director le faltó poco para organizar una fiesta. Por entonces, nadie sabía si Edward sería mejor que su padre, pero todos sabían que Bertram nos habría retirado la financiación de la Cullen Holdings.

–¿Y Edward?

–Se alistó en el ejército cuando era un adolescente. Volvía muy pocas veces a Australia y, cuando lo hacía, los periodistas se abalanzaban sobre él... decían que era el soltero más deseado del país. Y por lo visto, Edward lo detestaba.

–Pero ha vuelto para sustituir a su abuelo en la empresa.

–Supongo que sí.

–No tiene aspecto de hombre de negocios. Parece...

–Un guerrero –dijo Bella, que ya se había entusiasmado con la conversación–. Ese pelo negro, esos músculos, esa cara como esculpida en piedra... ¿Te has fijado en lo tensa que le quedaba la camisa? Se nota que hace mucho ejercicio. Y qué decir de sus ojos azules... es verdaderamente impresionante.

–Vaya, lo has mirado muy bien –dijo Alice con humor.

Bella sonrió a su hermana.

–No hay nada malo en disfrutar de la belleza. A una distancia prudencial, por supuesto –puntualizó.

–¿Te has fijado en lo anchos que son sus bíceps? Seguro que los tiene así por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

–Sí, con luchadores de sumo –ironizó–. Supongo que derriba a diez todos los días, antes de desayunar.

–Y pensar que Buster se está comiendo el filete de un hombre tan magnífico... –Alice miró al perro–. Oh, Buster, ¿cómo has podido?

Las dos mujeres rompieron a reír.

Y en ese momento, vieron otro camello por la ventanilla.

–Mira...

El hecho de que el animal estuviera solo les llamó poderosamente la atención. Pero el compartimento solo tenía ventanilla en el lado derecho del tren, así que Bella abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo para asomarse por las ventanillas del lado contrario y comprobar si había más camellos.

Y los había. Cinco más.

–Qué maravilla –dijo Alice–. Me pregunto si Elizabeth también los habrá...

–¡Oh, no!

Bella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. En sus prisas por salir del compartimento, se habían olvidado de cerrar la puerta; y el viejo y tranquilo Buster, que se pasaba el día durmiendo y que jamás se alejaba de ellas, vio los camellos que corrían y se lanzó en su persecución por el pasillo del tren, aullando como un lobo.

Por suerte, la aventura de Buster terminó a pocos metros, cuando llegó al final del vagón. Bella lo alcanzó y se lo metió debajo del jersey, para esconderlo.

Justo entonces, aparecieron un anciano y una mujer con un niño.

–Un perro. ¿Ha visto un perro por aquí? –preguntó el anciano–. Juraría que he oído unos ladridos...

–Habrá sido fuera del tren.

–No, yo también lo he oído –dijo la mujer–. Y odio los perros... mi hija, Polly, es alérgica.

–Pues yo no he visto ninguno.

–¿Usted tampoco lo ha visto? –preguntó la mujer a Alice.

–¿Un perro? Ah, sí... no era un perro, sino un dingo –mintió–. Estaba fuera ladrando a los camellos.

–A mí me ha parecido que sonaba dentro. Deberíamos llamar al revisor.

Bella y Alice se disculparon y volvieron rápidamente al compartimento. Alice no dejaba de reír, pero Bella estaba tan seria que su hermana intentó tranquilizarla.

–No te preocupes, no hablará con el revisor. Tiene que cuidar a su hija... que, por cierto, es horrorosa. La vi hace un rato en el cuarto de baño.

–Pero el anciano podría hablar...

–No importa. Buster está a salvo.

Bella se levantó el jersey y dejó el perro en el suelo.

–¿Y qué pasará si alguien lo busca?

–No lo buscarán –insistió Alice–. Pero si te quedas más tranquila, lo meteré conmigo en la cama y lo taparé con el edredón... De ese modo, si el revisor aparece en mitad de la noche, no verá nada.

Bella no pareció muy convencida.

–Me gustaría darme una ducha, pero me quedaré unos minutos contigo, por si acaso.

–Como quieras.

Alice se metió en la cama con Buster.

Y Bella esperó media hora entera, conteniendo la respiración.

Pero no pasó nada.

Al final, agarró el pijama y una toalla y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, que estaba al final del vagón. Una vez dentro, se duchó, se lavó el cabello e intentó dejar de fantasear con Edward Cullen y pensar en Alice.

Su hermana estaba contenta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había vuelto a sonreír. Y si Alice estaba contenta, ella también debía estarlo.

Recogió su ropa y se puso un pijama de satén rosa y unas zapatillas. Normalmente, Bella dormía con una simple camiseta; pero como estaban en un tren y compartían servicio con otros viajeros, Alice le había prestado uno de sus pijamas.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, se sentía limpia y feliz y tenía un aspecto razonablemente respetable.

–Señorita... ¿Ha visto un perro?

Bella se detuvo en seco. Era el revisor, que acababa de cruzar la puerta que separaba los vagones.

–¿Un perro? No.

–Es que nos han informado de que han visto uno y tenemos órdenes de revisar los compartimentos.

–Ah... ¿Ya ha entrado en el nuestro?

–¿Cuál es?

–El siete.

–No, solo he comprobado el uno y el dos. Estaré con ustedes dentro de un momento –respondió con seriedad.

–No creo que sea necesario. Mi hermana se ha quedado dormida y ha estado tan enferma que... preferiría que no la molestaran.

–Lo siento, señorita. No tengo otra opción.

–Pero...

–Lo siento –repitió–. No puedo hacer excepciones.

–Está bien. En ese caso, le ruego que no haga mucho ruido. Alice... Oh, vaya, acabo de recordar que había quedado con alguien. Es posible que no esté en el compartimento cuando llegue.

Eran las diez de la noche y Edward no sabía qué hacer.

Elizabeth estaba agotada y se había acostado después de cenar, dejándolo en el saloncito que separaba sus dos lujosos compartimentos. Pero Edward no se llevaba bien con el lujo; por su profesión, estaba acostumbrado a dormir en camastros o en el suelo. Y aunque llevaba un mes de civil, seguía teniendo problemas para dormir en una cama.

Además, se aburría; ardía en deseos de volver con los chicos de su unidad.

Y se negaba a ver la televisión.

Solo podía leer o salir del compartimento y charlar con alguien. Pero solo tenía una novela de misterio que ya había leído y, en cuanto a la posibilidad de charlar con alguien, solo había una persona en el mundo con quien le apeteciera intercambiar impresiones: una bailarina de ojos marrones que se guardaba trocitos de filete en el bolso.

Sonrió para sus adentros y se dijo que Elizabeth se pondría muy pesada si llegaba a saber lo que estaba pensando.

Un momento después, llamaron a la puerta.

Edward estaba tan ansioso por librarse de su aburrimiento que abrió con brusquedad y asustó al hombre que había llamado.

Era Henry, el camarero que habían asignado a su compartimento. Y por algún motivo, estaba tan incómodo que no podía hablar.

–¿Sí? –dijo para animarlo.

–Señor...

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Ha llegado una mujer, señor. En pijama... Afirma que usted la ha invitado.

–¿Una mujer? ¿En pijama?

–Una joven –puntualizó.

–¿Le ha dicho su nombre?

–Sí, se llama Bella Swan. Lleva un bolso grande y dice que trae algo que la señora Lizzie necesita.

–¿Y va en pijama?

–En efecto, señor. De color rosa –contestó con toda la dignidad que pudo–. ¿Quiere que le diga que se marche?

Edward pensó que habría sido lo más adecuado. Bella Swan era sinónimo de problemas, y en pijama, aún más.

–No, no... le dijo a mi abuela que le traería unas recetas de comida fría. Lo hablaron durante la cena. ¿Dónde está ahora?

–Al final del vagón. Como sabe, nadie puede pasar a primera clase sin permiso previo.

–Pues tiene mi permiso. Hágala pasar, por favor.

Cuando Bella terminó de hablar con el revisor, esperó a que entrara en el compartimento siguiente y se dirigió al que compartía con su hermana. Al llegar, sacó un bolso grande, escondió a Buster, y corrió al vagón donde viajaban Edward y su abuela.

Sin embargo, descubrió que nadie podía pasar a primera clase sin la autorización de la persona a quien se fuera a visitar. Y ahora estaba allí, en pijama, esperando a que un hombre vestido de camarero avisara a Edward Cullen. Era una situación humillante. Bella pensó que seguramente la habría tomado por una prostituta.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, peor y más desnuda se sentía. Quería vestirse. Y huir.

–Bella...

Bella se giró y vio que Edward y el camarero se acercaban por el pasillo.

–Hola –dijo con voz débil.

–Tengo entendido que traes algo para mi abuela.

Ella bajó la cabeza y miró el bolso.

–Así es.

–Excelente. Pasa a nuestra salita y siéntate. Estoy seguro de que mi abuela querrá darte las gracias.

Edward miró al camarero y añadió:

–Ya se puede ir, Henry. Yo me encargo de la señorita Swan.

Bella no se lo podía creer. Estaba en los dominios de un guerrero multimillonario, en pijama, con zapatillas de andar por casa y un perro metido en un bolso.

Edward cerró la puerta y la miró como si no fuera una mujer sino una bomba de relojería.

Ella echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se quedó aún más perpleja al contemplar la salita que separaba los compartimentos de Edward y Elizabeth Cullen. Sabía que las suites del tren eran grandes porque las había visto en un folleto cuando reservó los billetes, pero no imaginaba que resultaran tan lujosas.

–Supongo que has venido para devolverme mi filete –dijo Edward.

–Sí, más o menos.

–¿Más o menos?

–Bueno... supongo que, en cierto sentido, tu filete está dentro del bolso –respondió con nerviosismo.

–Ah.

–Lo siento, Edward. Es que estoy desesperada.

–No me digas –ironizó.

–Yo...

–¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Bella suspiró.

–¿Esconder a mi perro?

–¿Tu perro?

Él le dedicó una sonrisa y Bella pensó que tenía la boca más expresiva y más bonita que había visto.

–Lo subimos al tren sin permiso.

–Casi me tranquilizas. Mi abuela pensó que la carne era para tu hermana, pero yo había imaginado que sería para una mascota... y por lo poco que te conozco, no me habría extrañado que fuera una pitón.

–No, solo es un perro.

–Un perro que cabe en un bolso.

–No, qué va, es un San Bernardo –dijo con brusquedad.

Edward arqueó una ceja y ella se disculpó.

–Lo siento. Es que estoy muy nerviosa.

–Ya me había dado cuenta... ¿Puedo ver a tu perro?

Ella respiró hondo y abrió el bolso. Buster asomó la cabeza, miró el compartimento con interés y saló inmediatamente al suelo para subirse al sofá, donde se sentó e inspeccionó el tablero de Scrabble que Elizabeth había dejado allí como si reconociera las letras.

–Parece un perro bien entrenado –comentó él.

–Lo está.

–Y por lo visto, sabe jugar al Scrabble.

El nerviosismo de Bella se disipó un poco, pero solo un poco. Edward se había soltado la corbata que llevaba durante la cena y se había desabrochado varios botones de la camisa. Bella admiró su pecho, moreno y fuerte, de músculos bien definidos, y se estremeció. Como bailarina, estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con hombres de cuerpos perfectos; pero Edward Cullen los superaba a todos.

–Es tan listo que, si quisiera, aprendería. Pero dudo que se tome esa molestia; Buster tiene un instinto natural para decidir qué es importante y qué no lo es.

–Eso parece. No ha hecho ningún ruido que pudiera llamar la atención del pobre Henry.

–No, aunque cometió un pequeño error hace un rato... vio unos camellos y salió en su persecución.

–¿Camellos? ¿En el tren?

–No, estaban fuera, claro... Alice y yo salimos a verlos por las ventanillas del pasillo y Buster se escapó y los persiguió.

–Como habría hecho cualquier perro bien entrenado –dijo él con gravedad.

–Por suerte, lo alcancé a tiempo y lo escondí debajo del jersey.

–Ah, ahora lo entiendo... me parecía extraño que llevaras jersey en el tren. Aquí hace mucho calor.

–El jersey es para emergencias. Normalmente lo llevo en el bolso.

–¿Lo vas a dejar en un bolso hasta el final del viaje?

–No, lo dejamos en el compartimento, escondido. Como es muy obediente, hace sus necesidades en una alfombrita para perros. Y de vez en cuando, voy al cuarto de baño y la limpio.

–¿Y también te la metes debajo del jersey? –preguntó, tan fascinado como irónico.

–No es para tanto... Buster se porta bien hasta en eso.

–Pero pierde el control con los camellos.

–Sí –admitió con voz trémula.

Bella estaba desconcertada. Había bailado con algunos de los hombres más atractivos del mundo sin sentir nada por ellos; y sin embargo, Edward Cullen le gustaba tanto que ardía en deseos de meter una mano por debajo de su camisa y acariciarle el vello del pecho.

–El pijama te queda muy bien. Es bonito.

–Es de Alice –se defendió.

–Pues tiene buen gusto.

–Gracias.

–Pero dime... ¿por qué lleváis un perro en el tren?

Edward la miró a los ojos con una intensidad abrumadora. Pero su mirada no era especialmente dura; no era la mirada de un hombre que la estuviera juzgando por sus actos; solo era la de un hombre implacable, acostumbrado a dar órdenes en mitad del combate y a hacerse obedecer en cualquier circunstancia.

Bella decidió ser sincera con él. A fin de cuentas, se había presentado en su compartimento en mitad de la noche y necesitaba que la ayudara.

–Mi hermana sufrió un accidente de coche hace un año –empezó a decir–. Su marido conducía borracho y Alice estaba embarazada de siete meses... se rompió la pelvis, perdió el bebé y, como consecuencia de aquello, también perdió a su marido. Luego, se quedó sin trabajo y se sumió en una depresión tan profunda que decidí hacer algo para distraerla.

Bella respiró hondo y siguió hablando.

–La convencí de que nos mudáramos a Darwin y de que hiciéramos este viaje. Pero Buster ha estado con nosotras desde que éramos niñas. No nos podíamos ir sin él –explicó–. Además, es un perro encantador, incapaz de hacer daño a nadie. De modo que...

–Podríais haberlo dejado en una residencia. O enviarlo a Darwin en avión.

–Sí, pero Alice no quería separarse de Buster.

–Y lo subisteis al tren a hurtadillas.

–Exactamente. Y si nos echan del tren por eso, habrá merecido la pena –declaró con orgullo–. Este viaje ha devuelto la alegría a mi hermana... No había sonreído desde que perdió al bebé.

–Dudo que os echen.

–Nos echarán. Solo somos viajeros de segunda.

Él se quedó en silencio y la estudió con sus fríos ojos azules, como si estuviera sopesando su historia y a ella misma.

–¿Por qué has venido a mí?

–Porque tu abuela y tú sois las únicas personas que conozco.

–Tú no nos conoces.

–Lizzie me conoce.

–Pero está dormida.

Ella bajó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en sus zapatillas, intentando encontrar la forma de mantener la compostura y de salir de aquel lío sin su ayuda.

Entonces, llamaron a la puerta.

–¿Sí? –preguntó Edward.

–Necesitamos hablar con usted, señor Cullen.

Bella se supo perdida. Era la voz del camarero, pero había sonado tan seria que llegó a la conclusión de que la habían visto.

–Esperen un momento, caballeros...

Edward actuó con rapidez. Alcanzó el bolso, tomó al perro en brazos, abrió la puerta que daba a su compartimento y ordenó a Bella, en voz baja:

–No te muevas.

Ella lo miró con asombro mientras él abría el bolso y sacaba los pelos del animal antes de meter un libro y un par de revistas en su interior.

Luego, se abrió un poco más la camisa y sonrió con picardía.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó, atónita.

–Calla... no digas nada.

Bella jamás habría imaginado lo que iba a pasar.

Edward le desabrochó dos botones de la chaqueta del pijama, dejando un escote más que generoso a la vista.

Y a continuación, la besó.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella no supo ni qué hacer. Era como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto loco de repente. Segundos antes, estaba aterrorizada con la posibilidad de que el revisor la descubriera con un perro; y ahora, Edward Cullen la estaba besando.

Ni le había dado permiso ni él se lo había pedido. Simplemente, se había acercado y la había besado.

No tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Bella pensó que debía romper el contacto; pero, para ello, necesitaba analizar lo que ocurría y tomar una decisión, algo que estaba fuera de su alcance porque no podía pensar. Los labios de Edward le habían robado toda su capacidad de resistencia. La besaba como si ella fuera la mujer más deseable del Universo, y ella respondía con idéntica pasión.

Sin poder evitarlo, se arqueó contra su cuerpo y le acarició el cabello. La habían besado muchas veces, pero nunca se había encontrado en brazos de un hombre tan fuerte, tan masculino y de ojos tan azules.

No pudo hacer nada salvo dejarse llevar.

Y de repente, Edward se apartó y se desabrochó el cinturón de los pantalones.

—¿Qué demonios... ?

Bella dejó la frase sin terminar al ver que Edward abría la puerta mientras hacía ademán de abrocharse el cinturón otra vez. Por fin lo había entendido. Era un montaje. Le había desabrochado la chaqueta del pijama y la había besado para que pareciera que eran amantes y que ella había ido a su compartimento para hacer el amor.

Un segundo después, Henry y el revistar entraron en la salita.

—Caballeros... —dijo Edward.

Henry los miró con incomodidad y se disculpó al instante, pero el revisor no pareció impresionado ni por la escena ni por la presencia del poderoso y rico Edward Cullen.

—Tenemos razones para creer que esa señorita tiene un perro —declaró.

—¿Un perro? —preguntó Edward, fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿Bella tiene un perro?

—La señorita Swan —bramó el revisor—. Es pasajera de segunda clase.

Edward le lanzó una mirada fría como un témpano.

—De segunda clase —repitió.

—En efecto. He registrado su compartimento y...

—¿Ha registrado el compartimento de mi Bella?

El revisor se empezó a poner nervioso.

—Sí, pero el perro no estaba y he supuesto que lo habría traído aquí. Henry me ha dicho que ha llegado con un bolso.

—¿Insinúa que mi Bella tiene un perro en el bolso?

—Sí.

Edward cerró los ojos un momento, como si estuviera contando hasta diez para tranquilizarse, y los volvió a abrir.

—¿Usted qué opina, Henry? ¿Cree que la señorita Swan tiene un perro en el bolso? —preguntó al camarero.

—No sé qué pensar, señor...

Edward suspiró y asintió.

—Está bien, si se empeñan... Bella, ¿podrías hacer el favor de abrir tu bolso y enseñar su contenido a estos caballeros?

Bella estaba tan desconcertada que no fue capaz de moverse. Todo había pasado demasiado deprisa. Y se quedó aún más perpleja cuando Edward se acercó, la volvió a besar en los labios y dijo:

—Lo siento, cariño. No, no te levantes... Yo lo abriré por ti.

Edward le dio una palmadita en la cara y abrió el bolso. Después, sacó el libro y las dos revistas, los dejó encima de la mesa y puso el bolso bocabajo para que Henry y el revisor supieran que no contenía nada.

—Bella ha tenido la amabilidad de traer el libro y las revistas para mi abuela, junto con una receta que le había pedido —explicó—. Y como ustedes mismos pueden comprobar, ni siquiera hablan de perros.

—Pero el perro está aquí —insistió el revisor.

—Si creen que tenemos un perro, búsquenlo —dijo con paciencia.

—La señorita lo habrá escondido en el dormitorio.

El revisor avanzó hacia el compartimento más cercano, el de Lizzie. Pero fue un error. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, Edward lo interceptó y lo agarró por el cuello de la chaqueta.

—Ya basta —bramó—. He permitido que pasen a la salita y hasta permitiría que entren en mi dormitorio, pero mi abuela es una mujer de ochenta y tres años y está durmiendo. Si quieren molestarla, adelante, háganlo. Les aseguro que pagarán las consecuencias.

Las palabras de Edward fueron tan convincentes que Henry decidió poner fin a aquella situación. Tomó del brazo a su compañero, le ordenó que saliera de allí y se disculpó ante ellos.

—Lamento lo que ha pasado, señor Cullen... y espero que nos perdone, señorita Swan. Tengo entendido que se bajará del tren en Alice Springs y que volverá con nosotros a la semana siguiente... ¿es correcto?

—Sí —respondió Bella.

—Mañana por la mañana, me encargaré personalmente de que su hermana y usted realicen el resto del trayecto en primera clase. Las cambiaría esta noche, pero su hermana está dormida y usted... bueno, es evidente que no tiene tiempo de andar cambiando de compartimento —dijo con nerviosismo—. Le ruego que acepte mis disculpas y las de mi compañero, Albert.

—No se preocupe, no ha sido nada.

—En su defensa, debo decir que Albert tenía la obligación de comprobar la denuncia que hemos recibido. Pero las cosas han ido demasiado lejos... En fin, será mejor que me vaya. ¿Necesitan algo? ¿Champán? ¿Fresas?

—No, gracias —intervino Edward, que lo acompañó a la salida—. Solo espero que no nos vuelvan a molestar.

—Descuide, señor. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Edward cerró la puerta y se giró.

—¿Mi Bella? —preguntó ella.

Él arqueó una ceja.

Y Bella rompió a reír.

Edward la miró mientras reía, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que aquella no era una risa normal. Tenía un fondo de desesperación, cercano a la histeria.

Se arrodilló, le apartó las manos que se había llevado a la cara y le dio un abrazo.

—Tranquila. No se van a llevar a tu perro.

Bella se resistió al abrazo durante unos segundos, pero luego se rindió y se apretó contra su pecho.

—Lo siento... es que he estado tan preocupada por Alice... y esta noche...

—¿Sí?

—Has estado... has estado...

—¿Heroico? —dijo con humor.

Bella rio y empezó a llorar. Edward la abrazó con más fuerza y pensó que tenía un cuerpo precioso, el cuerpo de una bailarina, esbelto, duro, de músculos que servían para algo más que para estar. Y algo estalló en su interior. Algo que no pudo entender. Una emoción que creía haber perdido.

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, le dio un pañuelo para que se limpiara la nariz Los miembros de los comandos de élite no solían llevar pañuelos en el bolsillo; y mucho menos, de lino y con la T de los Cullen bordada. Pero Edward llevaba uno desde que había vuelto con su abuela. Y en ese momento, se alegró de llevarlo.

En cambio, Bella no pareció contenta. Miró el pañuelo con asombro, lo miró a él y preguntó:

—¿Esperas que me limpie la nariz con esto?

—Sí, ya sé que es algo excesivo, pero es lo que hay.

Ella se encogió de hombro y se sonó la nariz.

Edward sonrió.

—Esta es mi chica.

—Yo no soy tu chica —protestó—. Aunque tú seas un héroe... Dime, ¿los héroes suelen llevar pañuelos de lino?

—Normalmente, no.

—Y normalmente, yo no lloro.

—No estabas llorando, estabas riendo. Es que has perdido el control —la excusó.

—Es posible... —Bella lo miró a los ojos—. Me has besado, Edward.

—Sí. Y ha sido muy agradable.

—Henry y el revisor habrán pensado que...

—Sé lo que habrán pensado, pero era la única salida, ¿no te parece? Si les hubiéramos dicho que has venido a mi compartimento en plena noche para darle una receta a mi abuela, no se lo habrían creído.

Bella asintió y dijo:

—Gracias.

—No me des las gracias por haberte besado. He sido sincero al afirmar que ha sido muy agradable.

—¿Quieres dejar de tomarme el pelo? —dijo con indignación—. Y a todo esto, ¿dónde has metido a Buster?

Edward estaba a punto de responder cuando Lizzie se le adelantó.

—Se lo lanzó a su abuela mientras te besaba.

Los dos se giraron hacia el compartimento de Lizzie, que estaba con Buster en brazos y cara de pocos amigos.

—Imaginad el susto que me he pegado cuando Edward ha abierto la puerta, me ha lanzado al perro y la ha vuelto a cerrar —añadió con indignación.

La expresión de Lizzie cambió de repente. Miró a su nieto con humor y, acto seguido, se giró hacia Bella.

—Edward es de gran utilidad en momentos de crisis. Has hecho bien al acudir a él, querida.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta —admitió—. Primero salva a mi perro y luego me ofrece un pañuelo de lino.

—Y es un pañuelo precioso, ¿verdad? —dijo Lizzie—. Encargué más de cien porque mi James los perdía siempre... Ahora son de Edward y, sinceramente, me alegra que los comparta. Puedes limpiarte la nariz con toda tranquilidad. Tiene muchísimos más.

Lizzie se acercó a Bella y le dejó a Buster en los brazos.

—Bueno, me encantaría quedarme con tu perro, pero tengo sueño y me he dado cuenta de que Buster ronca. Además, Edward lo ha rescatado y es justo que sea responsabilidad suya durante el resto de la noche... Quédate con él y juega al Scrabble un rato, Bella.

—No, prefiero irme a la cama.

—De eso nada, querida —Lizzie la miró con severidad—. Sé que los tiempos han cambiado, e incluso admito que me pareces adecuada para mi nieto, pero esta noche no te vas a acostar con él.

Bella la miró con horror.

—Me refería a acostarme en mi cama, sola. Lo sabes perfectamente.

—Sí, bueno, pero...

—Pero nada. Mi cama es mi cama. Y en cuanto a Buster... yo...

Lizzie sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ah, veo que por fin lo has entendido. Ahora no puedes volver a tu compartimento. Estoy segura de que Henry ya no estará buscando perros, pero el revisor de tu vagón no se ha quedado convencido con la historia de mi nieto. Si te escabulles ahora...

—Yo no me escabullo —dijo, indignada.

—Pero podrías si quisieras —declaró Edward con ironía—. Si sabes bailar, sabrás escabullirte.

—Deja de tomarle el pelo. Lo has hecho muy bien esta noche, pero cualquiera se daría cuenta de que nuestra invitada no está para más tonterías —le recriminó su abuela—. Te recomiendo que te quedes un par de horas, Bella. Buster pasará la noche con mi nieto y tú volverás después a tu compartimento. Pero quiero que la acompañes, Edward... No me parece bien que ande por ahí sola y en pijama.

—Pero... —Bella quiso protestar.

—Silencio, querida.

Bella guardó silencio.

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer —continuó Lizzie—. Mañana por la mañana, tu hermana y tú vendréis aquí con el bolso, donde meteréis algunos libros. Desayunaremos juntos en la salita y esperaremos hasta llegar a Alice Springs. ¿Alguna objeción?

—Bueno... —empezó a decir Bella.

—Yo... —empezó a decir Edward.

—Entonces, no hay más que hablar —sentenció Lizzie—. Si no hay que rescatar a más a animales, me vuelvo a la cama. Buenas noches.

La anciana soltó una risita y volvió rápidamente a su compartimento, dejando a Edward con Bella y con Buster.

Él la miró y se preguntó qué podía hacer con una mujer preciosa durante dos horas.

Si hubiera sido otra, la respuesta habría sido evidente.

Pero no era otra.

En el mundo de Edward había tres clases de mujeres. En primer lugar, estaban las que eran como su madre, que se había casado con su padre porque anhelaba su dinero, su fama y su posición social. En segundo, estaban las mujeres con las que él trabajaba; compañeras del ejército y a veces amigas que lo trataban como a un soldado y que no tenían ningún interés por el poder de los Cullen.

Edward solo se sentía cómodo con las segundas. De vez en cuando, mantenía alguna relación amorosa con alguna de ellas, pero eran relaciones pasajeras y nadie se llamaba a engaño. A fin de cuentas, su trabajo los obligaba a viajar con frecuencia.

Y curiosamente, su abuela encajaba en la segunda categoría. Había luchado codo a codo con su difunto marido para construir un imperio, así que conocía las normas. Era una mujer excepcional. Muy rara de encontrar fuera del ejército.

La tercera categoría englobaba a las mujeres normales, que ni conocían las obligaciones de los Cullen ni, por supuesto, la vida militar. Edward era consciente de que esas mujeres no habrían entendido los peligros de su trabajo, lo que hacía, las pesadillas que lo asaltaban de noche. Y en consecuencia, mantenía las distancias con ellas.

Las mujeres como Bella no estaban hechas para él. No pertenecían a su mundo. Era rubia, encantadora y vulnerable en todo, hasta por su nombre.

Evidentemente, pertenecía a la tercera categoría.

Y Edward se dijo que no debía besarla otra vez. Por mucho que lo deseara.

—Ni lo pienses —dijo ella.

Él dio un paso atrás.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo sabes de sobra.

Edward se preguntó si sus deseos eran tan evidentes como que Bella lo hubiera notado. Pero supuso que era una deducción lógica; estaba solo con una mujer extraordinariamente atractiva que, además, solo llevaba un pijama.

—Yo no pensaba...

—Me alegro. No pienses. Salvo en las palabras del Scrabble, claro... —Bella miró el pequeño tablero—. ¿Esta es tu posición? ¿O la de tu abuela?

—La mía.

—Pues estás perdiendo.

—Lo sé. Es la historia de mi vida —ironizó—. ¿No me vas a besar otra vez?

—No.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Ni el propio Edward supo por qué había preguntado eso. Y por supuesto, Bella tampoco; pero se armó de paciencia y respondió de todas formas.

—En primer lugar, porque no estoy aquí para arrojarme a tus brazos. He venido porque estaba desesperada con lo del perro, pero nada más. Y si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no abusaría de mi suerte. Por lo poco que conozco a Lizzie, sospecho que bastaría un grito mío para que te castigara como si fueras un niño de seis años. Puede que seas soldado, pero eres un soldado con abuela.

—Comprendido. ¿Y en segundo lugar?

—¿En segundo? Que no estoy interesada en ningún tipo de relación. Si has pensado que ese beso puede ser el principio de una aventura, aunque sea de una discreta y pequeña, te has equivocado.

—¿Por qué?

—Edward, puede que seas un hombre impresionante, rico y hasta heroico, pero yo no estoy en el mercado de las relaciones. Tardé meses en convencer a Alice de que me acompañara a este viaje... ¿crees que lo voy a interrumpir para decirle que siga con sus libros y me deje en paz porque he encontrado a un tipo extraordinariamente sexy en un compartimento de primera clase?

—Entiendo.

En realidad, Edward no entendió lo más importante. El sentido de las palabras de Bella estaba perfectamente claro, pero no explicaban su repentino sentimiento de pérdida.

Entre ellos había una atracción física que lo había pillado por sorpresa. La había besado sin más intención que llevar un poco de rubor a sus mejillas y a sus labios, para que Henry y el revisor creyeran que eran amantes. No podía sospechar que un beso inocente pudiera despertar emociones tan profundas en él.

—Muy bien, juguemos al Scrabble. Siéntate —ordenó ella.

—Sí, señora.

Edward se sentó y jugó.

Pero ninguno de ellos fue capaz de encontrar una sola palabra que hubiera enorgullecido a Alice o a la propia Lizzie.

Al fin y al cabo, no estaban pensando precisamente en el Scrabble.


	4. Chapter 4

DOS horas después, el revisor ya se habría convencido de que eran amantes y que, Bella podía volver tranquilamente a su compartimento. Estaban hartos de jugar.

En otras circunstancias, Bella le habría preguntado un montón de cosas. Edward se había alistado en el ejército a los diecisiete años y había visitado algunos de los países más fascinantes del mundo, mientras que ella no había salido de Australia. Pero aquel hombre tenía algo que la disuadió de preguntar.

Dejó a Buster en la cama y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que se tumbaba tranquilamente y que no hacía ademán de seguirla; por lo visto, su mascota prefería un colchón de primera clase al camastro donde estaba condenada a dormir. Después, salió al pasillo y se giró hacia Edward, que la había seguido.

–No es preciso que me acompañes.

–Son órdenes de Lizzie –le recordó.

–¿Tienes miedo de tu abuela?

–Desde luego que sí.

–No te creo.

–Yo no miento.

–¿Eso lo dice el hombre que ha engañado a un revisor y a un... ?

–Calla... podrían oírnos.

–Lo dudo. Seguro que ya se han acostado –afirmó–. No necesito tu compañía.

–¿Y qué pasará si te encuentras con un camello? No tienes a Buster para que te defienda.

Ella sonrió a su pesar y siguió andando.

Se sentía completamente desconcertada; pero su desconcierto no se debía a los extraños acontecimientos de la noche, sino al hombre que caminaba detrás. La ponía nerviosa y no sabía por qué.

En ese momento, el vagón se bamboleó un poco y ella dio un traspié. Edward la agarró por los hombros y la sostuvo, lo cual aumentó su perplejidad.

Hizo un esfuerzo e intentó dejar de pensar en él y de sentir su presencia, pero fue imposible. Y cuando llegaron al compartimento y se giró para darle las buenas noches, su intento resultó inútil.

Estaba demasiado cerca de ella y ni siquiera se había abrochado los botones de la camisa. De hecho, Bella pensó que había perdido al Scrabble porque la visión de su pecho le impedía concentrarse. Pero no se había atrevido a pedirle que se la abrochara. Quizás, porque le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

–Gracias y buenas noches –dijo con voz débil–. Has sido... muy bueno conmigo.

–Sí, lo he sido –afirmó–. Por cierto, ¿Maud ha dicho la verdad? ¿Tu perro ronca?

–Eso me temo. Cuando sueña, ronca un poco.

–¿Y qué hago si tiene pesadillas? ¿Puedo venir a buscarte?

–¡Ni se te ocurra!

Él sonrió.

–Oh, vamos, no puedes condenarme a compartir cama con un perro con pesadillas...

–Eres muy grande. Seguro que lo puedes soportar.

–Sí, supongo que sí –la sonrisa de Edward desapareció–. A estas alturas puedo soportar cualquier pesadilla.

Bella sintió el súbito deseo de abrazarlo.

Hasta ese momento, no se le había ocurrido que llevaba veinte años en el ejército, en una unidad famosa por su determinación y su coraje. Obviamente, habría pasado por situaciones tan difíciles que ahora no podía dormir sin sufrir pesadillas.

El vagón se volvió a mover de forma brusca y Bella se apoyó en su pecho. En parte por necesidad y, en parte, porque lo deseaba.

Alzó la cabeza un poco, como buscando sus labios.

Edward la miró con intensidad.

Y de repente, vieron que un hombre les había sacado una fotografía con un teléfono móvil y se había escondido a toda prisa en el compartimento contiguo.

Edward la soltó, se acercó a la puerta y llamó. El hombre no respondió, así que alzó el puño con intención de llamar más fuerte.

–¿Qué haces? Vas a despertar a todo el tren –dijo ella.

–Si esa foto...

–Si despiertas a la gente, me verán en pijama y contigo. Déjalo estar, Edward. Habla con él mañana por la mañana y pídele que borre esa fotografía.

–Bella...

–De todas formas, es posible que no tenga importancia. Seguramente es la persona que denunció la presencia de un perro en el tren. Quizá se ha quedado despierto para fotografiarme _in fraganti_... además, no estábamos haciendo nada. No nos estábamos besando.

Bella le puso una mano en el brazo, en un intento por calmar su ira.

–Olvídalo –insistió–. Es mejor que nos vayamos a la cama. Mañana será otro día y no queremos arruinarlo con la tercera guerra mundial, ¿verdad?

Edward no parecía dispuesto a atenerse a razones; era la viva imagen de la furia. Pero afortunadamente, Bella vio luces al otro lado de la ventanilla y decidió usarlas como excusa para ganarse su atención.

–Mira, estamos llegando a una ciudad –dijo–. Tal vez debería pulsar el freno de emergencia... como el tren no se ha parado ninguna vez desde que salimos, no he tenido ocasión de comprar ni un _souvenir_.

Edward se tranquilizó un poco.

–Antes de pulsar el freno, recuerda lo que llevas encima. Los vendedores de las tiendas se quedarían asombrados si te ven entrar en pijama.

–Eso está mejor... –Bella lo miró y vio en él un mar de tensiones que no alcanzaba a entender–. No pasa nada. El pasillo del tren no es una zona de guerra. Relájate. Mañana hablaremos con el tipo del teléfono. Ahora, vuelve a tu compartimento y acuéstate con Buster... una tentación a la que nadie se podría resistir.

A continuación, Bella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios. No supo por qué lo hizo. Tal vez, porque no se pudo resistir; tal vez, porque la expresión de Edward era tan sombría como antes. Pero, en cualquier caso, fue un simple beso de agradecimiento, de ánimo y de buenas noches.

–Gracias. Eres un héroe de verdad. Gracias por haberme salvado el pellejo, Edward. Me habría disgustado que me echaran del tren.

–¿Por qué? Habrías podido comprar un _souvenir_...

Edward lo dijo con una media sonrisa, que ella le devolvió.

Luego, Bella entró en el compartimento y cerró la puerta.

Esperó en el pasillo hasta que tuvo la seguridad de que Bella no iba a salir otra vez. Estaba en silencio, alerta, tan preparado como en todos los lugares peligrosos que había pisado durante su vida en el ejército.

Después, se acercó al compartimento del hombre que había sacado la fotografía y llamó con suavidad.

No respondieron.

–Señor Murcott, usted sabe quién soy y conoce mi poder –su voz sonó tranquila, casi agradable–. ¿Va a abrir la puerta? ¿O prefiere que la arranque?

Edward esperó unos segundos más, hasta que la puerta se abrió y se encontró cara a cara con el hombre y la mujer de mediana edad con los que Elizabeth y él habían compartido mesa durante la comida.

–Ya la ha borrado –dijo la mujer–. Le he pedido que la borrara y él...

–Deme el móvil..

El hombre le dio el móvil. Edward conocía el modelo; era avanzado y sacaba fotografías de alta resolución.

Comprobó las imágenes y solo encontró instantáneas del desierto, el tren y la pareja. No había nada más.

–Cuando Roger me ha dicho que los había fotografiado, le he rogado que borrara la foto –declaró la mujer con una mezcla de terror e inocencia–. Le he dicho que usted se enfadaría mucho.

Edward los miró a los dos. No estaban fingiendo. Su miedo era real.

Y se preguntó por qué.

Se giró hacia la ventanilla y miró el exterior. No había nada. Estaban en mitad de ninguna parte y, según el registro del teléfono, no habían enviado ningún mensaje en las últimas horas.

Pero decidió presionarlos.

–¿Se la han enviado a alguien?

–No, claro que no. Aquí ni siquiera hay cobertura –respondió la mujer.

–Si se la han enviado a alguien...

–No habríamos podido. Ni siquiera usamos el correo electrónico.

–Está bien, les concederé el beneficio de la duda. Pero recuerden que soy un Cullen... si descubro que esa fotografía se ha distribuido por ahí, pueden estar seguros de que se arrepentirán.

–No se preocupe por eso –declaró Roger–. Le doy mi palabra de que he borrado la foto y de que no le diremos a nadie lo que hemos visto. Seremos discretos.

Edward no se quedó muy convencido, pero no podía hacer nada. La fotografía no estaba en el teléfono y él no tenía los medios necesarios para comprobar si se la habían enviado a una tercera persona.

Cerró la puerta sin despedirse y se alejó.

Al pasar ante el compartimento de Bella, sintió el deseo de llamar; pero se contuvo. Era demasiado inteligente como para cometer ese error.

Tenía que acostarse. Con Buster.


	5. Chapter 5

ALICE y Bella desayunaron con Lizzie, Edward y Buster en primera clase. Buster se sentó sobre las rodillas de Elizabeth y comió pedazos de panceta. Tras el desayuno, Bella y su hermana volvieron a su compartimento; pero cuando el tren se detuvo en Alice Springs, descubrieron que la anciana ya les había organizado el transporte.

Llevarle la contraria habría sido como enfrentarse a un tornado. Bella lo sabía de sobra y, además, pensó que Elizabeth no pretendía tomar decisiones por ellas, sino facilitarles un poco la vida.

–Sé que pensabais ir al Uluru en autobús –dijo la abuela de Edward–, pero es un viaje de cinco horas y Buster lo pasaría mal.

Bella no intentó resistirse. Sabía que había perdido la partida antes de empezar. Junto a la estación de autobuses se había detenido un Mercedes largo y plateado cuyo conductor se acercó a Edward y le dio las llaves con deferencia, como si trabajara para él. Después, Edward metió el equipaje de Elizabeth en el maletero y las miró, obviamente convencido de que su abuela se saldría con la suya.

Tenía un aspecto magnífico. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta blanca que enfatizaba sus músculos. El sol brillaba en su cabello y su piel morena encajaba en el paisaje con tanta naturalidad como si fuera un vecino de la zona.

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para dejar de mirarlo.

–No voy a insistir en que os alojéis con nosotros. Sé que tenéis mucho aprecio a vuestra independencia –continuó Elizabeth–. Solo os ofrezco un coche para que no tengáis que ir en autobús. Sé que a tu hermana le duele la cadera... ¿verdad, Alice?

Sorprendentemente, Alice rompió su silencio y contestó.

–Sí, es cierto –respondió, mirando a su hermana–. Preferiría ir en coche.

–Está bien... Gracias, Elizabeth. Te lo agradezco mucho.

–¡Excelente! Edward encargó comida para el viaje, dando por sentado que aceptaríais nuestra oferta... Dejad el equipaje en el maletero y entremos en el coche. Alice y yo iremos en el asiento de atrás. Tú te puedes sentar delante, con Edward.

–Lizzie... –dijo su nieto en tono de advertencia.

–¿Sí, querido?

–Tú te sentarás conmigo y Alice irá con su hermana. No maquines a nuestra costa. Ni Bella ni yo estamos interesados.

Bella se ruborizó.

Ella, que no se había ruborizado en toda su vida, que ni siquiera sabía que pudiera ruborizarse, se ruborizó.

Y tenía un buen motivo para ello, porque ahora sabía que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Lizzie pretendía emparejarla con Edward.

Se acomodaron en el Mercedes y se pusieron en marcha. Era un coche rápido y cómodo, que devoraba kilómetros mientras ellas contemplaban el paisaje o sesteaban, porque Lizzie y Alice se quedaron dormidas al cabo de un rato.

Bella estaba muy contenta por su hermana. La Alice de la semana anterior se habría opuesto a viajar con los Cullen y habría preferido la soledad de un asiento de autobús en la última fila; pero Elizabeth se había ganado su afecto y su confianza; era como si le diera algo que los demás no le podían dar.

Quizás, una abuela.

Y no le parecía extraño.

Su madre, Dianne, había sido una mujer apasionada y libre que se quedó embarazada de un guitarrista mientras viajaba por Australia. Pero en la vida de Dianne no había espacio para dos bebés, así que las dejó en casa de su propia madre, Bess, quien las cuidó con todo su amor hasta el día de su fallecimiento.

Para entonces, Alice y Bella tenían diez y doce años, respectivamente; y como Dianne había muerto de sobredosis y carecían de otros familiares que se pudieran hacer cargo de ellas, pasaron a ser responsabilidad de los servicios sociales del Estado.

Durante aquella época, se repitieron una y otra vez que se tenían la una a la otra y que no necesitaban a nadie más. Pero echaban de menos a su abuela Bess; extrañaban su afecto, sus historias, la certeza de pertenecer a una familia.

Bella pensó que, en cierta forma, Lizzie había ocupado el lugar de Bess. Y le estaba agradecida a ella y a Edward, el soldado de hombros anchos que conducía el vehículo.

Mientras lo miraba, se preguntó cuántos nietos habrían sido capaces de dejar sus obligaciones para acompañar a su abuela en un viaje. Entonces, se acordó del imperio de los Cullen y cayó en la cuenta de que seguramente se vería obligado a abandonar el ejército para asumir la dirección de los negocios de su familia.

Al parecer, la vida de Edward Cullen estaba a punto de cambiar radicalmente. Si no había cambiado ya.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que eso no era asunto suyo. Acarició a Buster, se giró hacia la ventanilla y se dedicó a admirar el paisaje.

Momentos después, divisó el cauce del río Finke; estaba seco, pero daba la impresión de que una gran acometida de agua acababa de limpiarlo de arriba abajo, dejando una arena increíblemente clara y llena de líneas y dibujos extraños, como si fuera un cuadro surrealista.

–Es fantástico, ¿verdad? –Edward habló en voz baja, para no despertar a Elizabeth y a Alice.

–Sí, es mágico. ¿Lo habías visto antes?

–Mi abuelo me trajo una vez. Solo está así tras la estación de las lluvias –respondió–. ¿Quieres que paremos y demos un paseo?

Ella no lo dudó.

–Por supuesto.

Salieron del coche y se dirigieron el cauce. Buster, que generalmente era un perro de lo más tranquilo, lo empezó a olisquear todo y salió corriendo, entusiasmado con la aventura. Parecía haber olvidado que estaba cojo. Saltaba y daba vueltas una y otra vez, feliz.

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Habían sido dos años muy difíciles. Bella se sentía culpable de la tragedia de su hermana porque, al fin y al cabo, era quien le había presentado a Ramón. Obviamente, ella no podía saber que tras la sonrisa de aquel bailarín encantador se ocultaba un egoísta y un canalla que le haría la vida imposible, pero se sentía culpable de todas formas.

Y luego llegó el accidente. Ramón solo sufrió heridas leves, pero ella estuvo a punto de morir y perdió al bebé que esperaba.

Alice cayó en una depresión tan profunda que, meses después, Bella tomó la decisión de dejar el ballet, cuidar de ella y llevársela a Darwin para empezar una nueva vida. De hecho, era lo único que podía hacer. No podía bailar con Ramón sin sentir el deseo de asesinarlo y, por otra parte, su cuerpo ya no respondía bien a las exigencias del ballet profesional.

–Es increíble. Corre como si no fuera cojo... Muchas gracias, Edward. Si no nos hubierais invitado a viajar en vuestro coche, el viejo Buster no habría tenido esta experiencia.

–No me des las gracias. Ha sido un placer.

Bella se volvió hacia él y vio que no miraba al perro, sino a ella.

Estaban tan cerca que no se pudo resistir a la tentación de tocarlo. Le puso una mano en el brazo y él se acercó un poco más y cerró las manos sobre su cintura.

Bella todavía se estaba preguntando si aquel contacto era propio de amigos o de amantes cuando Buster regresó, se frotó contra sus piernas y empezó a dar saltos. Edward rompió a reír y ella no se pudo contener; puso las manos en el suelo y dio varias volteretas laterales, aprovechando que llevaba ropa cómoda: una camiseta y unos leotardos como los que se ponía en los ensayos del ballet.

No había bailado en muchos meses. Un día, se cansó y colgó las mallas. Pero allí, en el cauce de aquel río, con el sol en la cara y Buster haciendo piruetas, su cuerpo parecía bailar solo.

Bella era consciente de que la presencia de Edward no era ajena a su súbito entusiasmo. En poco tiempo, se había ganado su amistad. Y se dijo que, como amigo que era, no le importaría que se portara como una loca durante un rato.

Dio seis volteretas más y, cuando se detuvo, mareada y feliz, él la tomó de la mano y estalló en carcajadas como si se sintiera tan libre como ella.

Entonces, alguien aplaudió. Eran Alice y Elizabeth, que habían salido del coche y los estaban mirando.

–¡Bocadillos! –gritó Elizabeth–. ¡Estoy hambrienta! ¿Ya ha terminado la función? ¿O solo es el intermedio?

Alice rio y llamó a Buster, que pegó un par de saltos más y corrió hacia su ama y hacia los bocadillos.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Edward.

Bella asintió y volvió con él al coche, sin soltarle la mano. Se sentía como si la arena del suelo estuviera flotando y sus pies flotaran con ella.

Edward conducía. A su lado, Elizabeth charlaba e intercambiaba impresiones con Alice y Bella, que iban en el asiento de atrás. Pero él se mantenía al margen.

Estaba confundido.

La había tomado de la mano, había paseado con ella, había reído con ella e incluso había cerrado los dedos alrededor de su cintura.

Bella era adorable. No había nada malo en que le gustara.

Salvo por el hecho de que él no mantenía relaciones con mujeres que no habrían podido sobrevivir en su mundo, tanto si se trataba de los campos de batalla de Iraq o Afganistán como si se trataba de los salones donde se jugaba el destino de Cullen Holdings, la empresa que había heredado de su abuelo.

Además, se dijo que no tenía derecho a arrastrarla a una vida como aquella, con desconocidos que sacaban fotografías en un tren para venderlas a los periódicos.

Hasta él mismo se sentía atrapado.

Mientras pensaba en Bella, se acordó de la vieja cajita de música con la que su abuela le dejaba jugar cuando era un niño. Al abrirla, aparecía una bailarina pequeña y frágil que giraba al ritmo de la música.

Una bailarina como ella. Ajena a los soldados, a las guerras, a los medios de comunicación y a los problemas de cualquier imperio económico.

Echó un vistazo al retrovisor y la miró. Se estaba riendo por algo que Elizabeth había dicho.

Inmediatamente, recordó las recomendaciones del Ejército para situaciones de peligro. No dejarse llevar por las emociones. No implicarse. Resistir hasta que la zona fuera segura.

Pero Bella reía.

Y la zona no era segura.

Había encontrado un campo de minas y caminaba hacia él.

Cuando llegaron al hostal donde habían reservado habitación, Bella supo que tenía un buen problema.

Era un establecimiento limpio y de aspecto agradable. Pero también parecía divertido. Excesivamente divertido. En cuanto el coche se detuvo, se vieron rodeados por un grupo de jóvenes de ambos sexos.

–¡Bienvenidos! –gritó alguien–. ¡Llegáis a tiempo para la barbacoa! ¿Habéis traído bebidas?

–La primera copa corre de nuestra cuenta –declaró otro–, pero estamos cortos de existencias. ¿Podríais ir a comprar? Como tenéis coche...

Bella se maldijo para sus adentros. Si hubiera estado sola, habría sido un buen sitio para quedarse; pero era responsable de Alice y de Buster.

–No os podéis quedar aquí –dijo Lizzie, tajante.

Alice tomó de la mano a la abuela de Edward. Se había puesto tan tensa que Bella habría aceptado la invitación de Elizabeth en ese mismo momento.

Pero no quería compartir casa con él.

Le gustaba demasiado, le atraía demasiado, era demasiado peligroso.

–¿Podríamos quedarnos con vosotros, Elizabeth? –dijo Alice–. Me gustaría mucho.

Bella se llevó una sorpresa. Era la primera vez, desde el accidente, que su hermana tomaba una decisión.

Ahora solo podía hacer dos cosas; decirle que se callara o dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Miró a Edward y se preguntó si sería capaz de compartir casa con él sin terminar en su cama. Y la respuesta fue afirmativa. Por supuesto que podía. Durante su carrera profesional, había aprendido a convivir con bailarines en situaciones que nunca estaban exentas de tensión. El truco consistía en mantener las distancias y la calma.

Además, se dijo que no se iban a alojar en casa de Edward, sino de Lizzie; y que Edward sería un simple detalle secundario.

Pero un segundo después, cuando lo volvió a mirar, supo que se estaba engañando a sí misma. Edward Cullen era cualquier cosa menos un detalle secundario.

Al final, aceptaron la oferta de Elizabeth. Edward tomó dirección sur y enseguida pudieron ver el Uluru, Ayers Rock. Aún se encontraba a veinte kilómetros de distancia, pero a Bella le pareció lo más impresionante que había contemplado en su vida.

–Para –ordenó.

Edward paró, obediente.

Ya había anochecido. Bella había supuesto que no verían nada, pero la luz de la luna bañaba la interminable extensión del desierto y el antiguo y enorme monolito que se alzaba desde la oscuridad.

No lo podía creer. Habían llegado al lugar del que su abuela les hablaba cuando Alice y ella eran niñas.

–Me siento como si hubiera vuelto a casa –susurró Alice.

Nunca habían tenido un hogar en el sentido estricto del término. Durante sus días con Bess, vivieron en una sucesión de habitaciones y pisos de alquiler desvencijados porque el dinero de su abuela no daba para más. Y cuando Bess murió, vivieron en una casa de acogida.

Para Bella, el ballet había sido su único hogar; para Alice, la universidad. Pero siempre, en el fondo de su pensamiento, habían llevado el recuerdo del hogar de su abuela, Uluru.

–¿Vuestra familia procede de aquí? –preguntó Edward.

–Sí, nuestra abuela nació en esta zona –contestó Bella–. Se marchó cuando era una niña y no volvió. Esta visita es muy especial para nosotras.

–Lo comprendo.

Edward dio media vuelta y se alejó para concederles la intimidad que necesitaban en aquel momento. Se retiró sin dar explicaciones, en silencio, por un elemental sentido de la cortesía. Y Bella se emocionó.

Aunque no supo por qué.

Seguía convencida de que sus sentimientos hacia Edward no eran más que una debilidad transitoria; una debilidad que allí, en un sitio tan simbólicamente importante para ellas, desaparecería.

–Buster está nervioso –dijo Elizabeth–. Tendrá que hacer sus necesidades...

Bella sonrió para sus adentros y se hizo cargo del perro. El comentario de Elizabeth la había devuelto a la realidad de las cosas prácticas, de las verdaderamente importantes. Y si no quería caer en un abismo emocional como el de Alice, sería mejor que lo recordara.

Además, Edward era un soldado y un Cullen.

Pertenecía a dos mundos donde no había espacio para una mujer como ella.

Bella se quedó asombrada cuando llegaron al camino de la propiedad. De repente, el árido desierto había dado paso a un verdadero vergel.

–¿Qué es este sitio? –preguntó.

–Las minas de mi familia están al sur –explicó Edward–, pero a mi abuelo le encantaba este lugar y decidió construir una casa de campo. Se supone que era para los directivos de la mina, pero siempre fue el refugio personal de mis abuelos.

–Es increíble...

Edward sonrió.

–¿Sí, verdad? Los jardines se mantienen gracias a un río subterráneo. Mi abuelo plantó la mayoría de los árboles... por la mañana, a primera hora, se pueden ver animales de todas las especies del lugar, que se acercan al agua. Pero si te parece bien, podríamos entrar en la casa. Así podrás decirme si nuestro hogar está a la altura del hostal donde habíais reservado habitación.

La casa resultó ser un edificio largo y bajo, rodeado por un porche que parecía fundirse con la espesura.

–¿Nadie vive aquí? –se interesó Bella.

–No. Scott y Wendy tienen su propia casa en la parte trasera de la propiedad –intervino Lizzie–. Scott se encarga de los jardines y Wendy es el ama de llaves.

–No os preocupéis. Nos están esperando –dijo Edward–. Como cabía la posibilidad de que fuéramos cuatro, les puse sobre aviso y han preparado cuatro dormitorios. Bienvenidos a Natangarra.

Edward abrió las puertas y Bella contuvo la respiración. El interior de la casa era digno de un palacio.

–Incluso tiene piscina... –dijo Alice.

–Sí, tuvimos que ponerla dentro, en el patio interior, porque los canguros se la habrían adjudicado si la hubiéramos puesto afuera –declaró Lizzie–. Pero en la parte de atrás hay una buena laguna; os aseguro que los animales no pasan sed... Y ahora que hemos llegado, ¿cuáles son vuestros planes?

Bella miró la piscina y pensó que, si hubiera sido posible, su plan habría consistido en tumbarse junto al agua y dejar de preocuparse por la depresión de Alice.

Pero su hermana le dio una sorpresa y respondió, animada:

–Me gustaría pasear por el Uluru. Sé que no estoy en condiciones de subir, pero me gustaría acercarme de todas formas. Y luego...

–¿Sí?

–Primero tenemos que hacer una cosa, algo privado; y después, enviaré a Bella a que recoja muestras de rocas. Pero no sé cómo lo vamos a organizar.

–Bueno, para eso está Edward –dijo Elizabeth, encantada–. Necesita divertirse un poco.

–Dudo que hacer de chófer sea muy divertido –observó Bella–. ¿No tenéis un coche o una camioneta que nos podáis prestar? Así molestaríamos menos y Alice y yo tendríamos más independencia.

–Sí –respondió Edward, aparentemente aliviado–, claro que tenemos...

–Tonterías –lo interrumpió Elizabeth–. Te vendrá bien, Edward; ya te has aburrido bastante conmigo. Y ahora, propongo que cenemos y que nos acostemos. Edward os puede llevar al Uluru por la mañana. Solo tenemos cuatro días. Hay que aprovecharlos.

–¿No os vais a quedar más? –preguntó Bella–. Somos nosotras las que tenemos que volver al tren dentro de cuatro días... vosotros no estáis obligados.

–¿De dónde te has sacado esa idea? –replicó Elizabeth–. Nuestro plan es básicamente el mismo; un viaje desde Adelaida hasta Darwin. Cuando lleguemos allí, tomaremos un barco e iremos a Broome. Y después...

Lizzie miró a Edward antes de continuar.

–Después, Edward tendrá que tomar una decisión. Tendrá que decidir si vuelve al ejército o asume la dirección de nuestra empresa.

Edward no podía conciliar el sueño.

La cama era demasiado cómoda; la noche era demasiado silenciosa y, por si eso fuera poco, Bella dormía al otro lado de la pared.

Al final, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la laguna de la parte de atrás de la casa. Originalmente, había sido un simple abrevadero, excavado en la tierra; pero con el paso del tiempo se había fundido con el paisaje y ahora era un espacio natural al que las criaturas de la noche se acercaban a beber.

Caminó con sigilo, como un soldado. Los animales de la noche hicieron caso omiso de su presencia y siguieron a lo suyo.

Edward se sentó a pensar en una roca lisa desde la que se veía el Uluru, con la luna detrás. Un ualabí estaba bebiendo agua a su lado. Era la única compañía que necesitaba en ese momento.

Decisiones.

Volver a Afganistán o hacerse cargo de la Cullen Holdings.

Refugiarse en el peligro y la adrenalina de la vida de un soldado o asumir la dirección de la empresa de su abuelo.

Edward tenía las aptitudes y los conocimientos necesarios para dirigir la empresa. Su abuelo le había enseñado desde la infancia y, más tarde, lo mantuvo informado con cartas semanales donde le contaba todo lo referente al día a día.

Durante veinte años, aquellas cartas habían sido el único lazo de Edward con su hogar; pero hasta hacía poco, no se había dado cuenta de que también habían sido una lección continuada de dirección de empresas.

En el fondo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Y sabía que no tenía elección.

Si no asumía su responsabilidad, Cullen Holdings se convertiría en una empresa como tantas. Si la asumía, podría usar el poder para hacer más bien del que jamás podría haber hecho como soldado.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Su inquietud nocturna se debía a un asunto muy diferente; a una joven preciosa que daba volteretas en los cauces de los ríos secos.

–Soy un tonto –se dijo en voz alta.

Al ver que había asustado al ualabí y a varios animales más, sacudió la cabeza y se disculpó.

–Lo siento. Tengo que tranquilizarme.

Cuatro días.

Solo serían cuatro días.

Pero sorprendentemente, la perspectiva de pasarlos con Bella le preocupaba mucho más que la decisión de cambiar de vida y dirigir la empresa familiar.


	6. Chapter 6

LIZZIE estaba en su territorio y, en consecuencia, se comportaba como un general del ejército. Nadie le llevaba la contraria. Y Edward, que la conocía muy bien, menos que nadie.

Desayunó tranquilamente y se dedicó a observar mientras su abuela presionaba a Alice para que comiera algo. Le alegraba que estuviera ocupada con las dos invitadas; mientras las molestara a ellas, no lo molestaría a él.

–¿Se puede saber por qué sonríes? –protestó Elizabeth mientras servía un segundo café a Alice–. Tienes trabajo que hacer, Edward. Si no preparas el coche, se hará tarde y hará demasiado calor para salir.

–Sí, señora.

Edward se levantó y se dirigió al coche.

–Me temo que Buster se tendrá que quedar en casa –continuó Elizabeth–. En la reserva del Uluru no permiten llevar mascotas.

Bella no se atrevió a discutir. Además, Wendy se mostró encantada de cuidar al perro en su ausencia y, poco después, Edward llevó el coche a la entrada.

Cuando él vio que Bella llevaba el bolso grande, declaró:

–Deja a Buster con Wendy; lo cuidará bien. Llevarlo al Parque Nacional sería peligroso.

–No llevo a Buster.

–¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿qué llevas? ¿Libros de recetas?

Edward se había dado cuenta de que llevaba algo grande en el bolso y, naturalmente, había pensado que sería Buster. Pero las dos hermanas se habían puesto tan tensas y su expresión era tan seria que llegó a una conclusión de inmediato.

Debían de ser las cenizas de su abuela y, quizás, las del bebé de Alice.

–Bueno, no seré yo quien compruebe su contenido –dijo con suavidad.

Bella se relajó un poco. Edward sonrió y ella le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento que le llegó al corazón.

No estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran así.

Elizabeth no dejó de hablar sobre el Uluru. Y Edward no la interrumpió porque pensó que a todos les venía bien su cháchara.

De vez en cuando, echaba un vistazo al retrovisor. Alice estaba pálida y su hermana le agarraba la mano con ternura.

Cada vez que miraba a Bella, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Le prometía en silencio que ya faltaba poco; que después de tantos años, podría liberarse de su pesada carga.

Edward lo sabía.

Bella se preguntó cómo se habría dado cuenta, pero se dijo que carecía de importancia. Era como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos. Y no habría sabido decir si le agradaba o le desagradaba.

Cuando llegaron a la base del Uluru, salieron del coche y avanzaron por un camino de tierra. Al cabo de un rato, Edward comentó a Elizabeth que había visto unos árboles que tal vez le gustaría plantar en los jardines de la casa y se la llevó con él, dejándolas a solas con el contenido del bolso.

Bella miró a Alice y asintió. Había llegado el momento.

Durante años, las cenizas de Bess habían descansado en una urna del columbario de la ciudad donde vivían. Pero las suyas no fueron las únicas que las dos hermanas lanzaron aquella mañana a las aguas de un arroyo; también estaban las del bebé de Alice.

–Es lo correcto –dijo–. Mi hija está ahora aquí, con nuestra abuela. Ha llegado el momento de superar el pasado y seguir adelante.

Alice rompió a llorar. Bella se dio cuenta de que necesitaba unos minutos de soledad y se alejó un poco.

Momentos después, vio a Edward en la distancia. Él la saludó con la mano y le lanzó una mirada intensa, como si le estuviera diciendo que se tomara todo el tiempo que quisiera, todo el que necesitara.

Bella cerró los ojos con gratitud. Hacia aquel lugar y hacia aquel hombre.

Por algún motivo, el hecho de que Edward supiera lo de las cenizas y de que las comprendiera hacía que se sintiera mejor.

Quizás fuera una estupidez, pero no lo podía evitar.

Edward enseñó a Elizabeth los árboles que le había mencionado. Y Elizabeth los miró con detenimiento, pero era demasiado lista y tenía demasiada experiencia como para dejarse engañar con un truco tan fácil.

–No han venido solo por el paisaje –afirmó–. Supongo que ya lo sabes.

–Sí, lo sé.

Edward le dijo lo poco que sabía al respecto.

–Son unas chicas encantadoras –comentó Elizabeth cuando su nieto terminó de hablar–. Pero Bella es... especial.

–Las dos son agradables.

–Oh, son mucho más que eso. Y es evidente que Bella confía en ti; si no confiara, no te habría contado lo de su hermana y ese bailarín –Elizabeth frunció el ceño de repente–. Pero espera un momento... si me lo has contado a mí, es porque sabes que a Bella no le importará. Lo cual significa que la conoces bien, a fondo.

–Lizzie...

–¿Sí?

–¿Adónde quieres llegar?

Su abuela lo miró con picardía.

–No seas tan susceptible, Edward; no pretendo nada. Solo quería decir que Bella es una chica especial y que merece que la traten bien.

Cuando volvieron a la casa, Lizzie se retiró a su dormitorio, Alice se fue a la piscina y Edward entró en el despacho de su abuelo para sumergirse en los asuntos de Cullen Holdings y no pensar en Bella.

Pero poco después, oyó un ruido en el exterior y se asomó al balcón por curiosidad.

Bella estaba afuera, apoyada en la barandilla del porche. Llevaba una camiseta y unas mallas y hacía ejercicios de ballet, estirando sus músculos al límite.

Edward sintió tanta envidia que estuvo a punto de salir y unirse a ella, pero se refrenó porque sabía que se habría detenido al instante y se dedicó a mirar. Lizzie le había comentado que Bella había sido una de las mejores bailarinas de Australia y, mientras la observaba, se preguntó qué habría sentido al tener que abandonar su vocación.

Volvió al sillón, se sentó y se fijó en los recortes de prensa que Wendy había dejado sobre la mesa; probablemente, para Lizzie. Había varias columnas sobre el fallecimiento de sir James y unas cuantas fotografías de sus abuelos, cuya autoría era, en algunos casos, de personas como el hombre que los había fotografiado en el tren.

Eran personajes públicos, sujetos al interés público.

Si aceptaba la dirección de Cullen Holdings, él también tendría que asumir esa faceta de su trabajo.

Sin embargo, ya había tomado una decisión. Su vida estaba a punto de cambiar. Como la vida de Bella. Y durante unos momentos, coqueteó con la idea de que sus nuevas vidas encajaran de algún modo.

Después, sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que aquello no tenía sentido y que debía olvidar el asunto y concentrarse en el trabajo.

Que Elizabeth quisiera emparejarlo con Bella, no significaba que tuviera alguna posibilidad de conseguirlo.

Lizzie y Alice se llevaban tan bien como una mano y un guante. Alice era frágil y necesitaba que la cuidaran; Lizzie era fuerte y necesitaba cuidar a alguien, porque Edward no le servía para ese papel.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Elizabeth empezó a recoger cojines para que las tumbonas fueran más cómodas, Edward pensó que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Y Bella debió de pensar lo mismo, porque dijo:

–Creo que voy a dar un paseo.

Elizabeth sonrió.

–Es una idea excelente. Pero espera un momento, por favor. ¿Edward?

–¿Sí?

–Alice me ha recordado que necesita rocas de las Olgas, así que he trazado un plan.

–¿Un plan? –preguntó él con cautela.

–Hace un día precioso para salir a pasear. Le he pedido a Wendy que prepare comida para Bella y para ti. La podéis llevar en el viejo macuto de James y aprovecharlo para cargar las rocas... Ah, me encantaría ser más joven y poder acompañaros.

Edward pensó que su abuela no tenía el menor interés por acompañarlos. De hecho, los miraba de forma maquiavélica.

–Me alegra que os guste la idea –continuó Elizabeth–. Antes de salir, poneos crema solar y unas buenas botas... ¿Tienes botas de montaña, Bella?

–Yo...

–Tened cuidado. No quiero que os perdáis. Si no aparecéis antes de medianoche, organizaré una batida para buscaros.

–Dudo que sea necesario, abuela –protestó Edward.

–De todas formas, se me acaba de ocurrir que Alice y yo podríamos salir a vuestro encuentro a última hora de la tarde, en el coche. No te importa pasar el día conmigo, ¿verdad, Alice?

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

–No, en absoluto.

Elizabeth sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–En ese caso, no hay más que hablar. Pero, ¿a qué estáis esperando? Marchaos de una vez... y divertíos.

Había cuarenta kilómetros hasta las Olgas. Y durante los quince primeros minutos de conducción, Edward hizo lo que hacía siempre cuando se sentía incómodo, guardar silencio y encerrarse en sí mismo.

Sin embargo, la paciencia de Bella no duró más.

–Sé que Elizabeth te ha extorsionado vilmente, pero ¿es necesario que interpretes el papel de mártir?

–¿Cómo?

–Tu abuela y tú habéis sido muy generosos al permitir que nos alojemos en vuestra casa. Y Elizabeth ha sido aún más generosa al pedirte que me llevaras a las Olgas... Sé que no podías hacer otra cosa, pero yo tampoco podía. Estamos juntos en esto, Edward. No te enfurruñes conmigo.

–No estoy enfurruñado –protestó.

–¿Ah, no?

–No. Es que me gusta el silencio.

–Como quieras... pero si vamos a estar juntos, podríamos mantener algo parecido a una conversación.

–Las conversaciones no se me dan bien, Bella.

–No, supongo que no –dijo, pensativa–. A fin de cuentas, eres un hombre de acción... ¿Te disgusta la idea de dejar el ejército y dirigir la empresa de tu abuelo?

–No –contestó, brusco.

Edward no dio más explicaciones, pero Bella insistió.

–Está bien, cambiaré de tema. ¿Alguna idea?

–No me apetece hablar.

Ella lo miró con detenimiento y asintió.

–Está bien. Enfurrúñate tanto como te apetezca. Incluso es posible que yo también me enfurruñe.

Edward le lanzó una mirada rápida y contempló el gesto decidido de su boca y el brillo de rabia en sus ojos.

Casi estuvo a punto de ceder.

Pero no cedió.

Si no podía estar solo, al menos tendría silencio.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, él se puso el macuto grande a la espalda y empezó a andar. Bella se puso el pequeño y lo siguió por el camino que Alice les había indicado, el del Valle de los Vientos, que según decían era el más bonito del lugar.

Hacía calor, aunque la brisa de las montañas y el agua que se echaban de vez en cuando, al pasar junto a alguno de los arroyos, les mantenía frescos. No se veía a nadie por ninguna parte. En apariencia, estaban completamente solos. Pero Bella pensó que las peñas de aquel sitio eran tan grandes que podrían haber ocultado una multitud y ni siquiera se habrían dado cuenta.

Al cabo de un buen rato, cansada de seguirlo en silencio, preguntó:

–¿Por qué vas tan deprisa? ¿Tienes miedo de que me abalance sobre ti?

Él se giró y sonrió levemente, pero no se detuvo.

–Qué tontería.

–Edward no me abalanzaría sobre ti ni aunque me pagaras por ello... ¿Quieres parar de una vez? Si mi presencia te molesta tanto, dame la mitad de la comida y la mitad de las rocas de Alice. Nos iremos por caminos separados y nos encontraremos más tarde, junto al coche. Yo no tengo la culpa de que Lizzie quiera emparejarnos.

Edward se detuvo y Bella miró a su alrededor.

El paisaje era espectacular, pero en ese momento carecía de interés para ella. Edward se había detenido y, en consecuencia, se sentía obligada a decir algo.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó–. ¿Es por mí? ¿O es por otra cosa?

Edward no dijo nada.

–¿Es que no quieres estar aquí? ¿Preferirías estar en Afganistán o en el despacho de tu abuelo? –insistió–. Me parece increíble que te dejes dominar por un enfado infantil cuando nos encontramos en uno de los lugares más bellos de Australia.

–No estoy enfadado.

–¡Claro que lo estás!

Bella lo dijo tan fuerte que el eco de la frase resonó durante unos segundos interminables en las paredes del Valle de los Vientos.

La situación le pareció tan ridícula que estuvo a punto de reír; sobre todo, porque la seriedad de Edward había desaparecido y ahora la miraba con perplejidad, como si le pareciera la mujer más rara del mundo.

Podía hacer dos cosas; dejarse llevar por su humor o aferrarse a la frustración que había acumulado.

Y eligió la segunda.

–Deberíais habernos dejado en el hostal.

–¿Por qué lo dices en voz tan baja? –se burló Edward–. Grita otra vez y así se oirá en todo el valle...

La frustración de Bella se convirtió en irritación absoluta. De repente, estaba tan tensa que necesitaba hacer algo para relajarse; cualquier cosa con lo que pudiera liberar un poco de energía.

Se giró hacia el valle y gritó, con todas sus fuerzas:

–¡Deberíais habernos dejado en... !

Edward la agarró y le tapó la boca.

Ella se retorció con furia y él le destapó la boca; pero le puso las manos en los hombros, como si estuviera dispuesto a tomar medidas si volvía a gritar.

–Suéltame, Edward. ¿O quieres que vaya más lejos?

–¿Más lejos? ¿Adónde? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

Bella no se pudo resistir.

Edward tenía las manos en sus hombros. Era la posición perfecta.

Y lo hizo.


	7. Chapter 7

EDWARD no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se sorprendió tumbado en el suelo, de espaldas, mirando el cielo azul.

Lo habían derribado.

Una joven mucho más baja que él, una bailarina, lo había derribado. Había tumbado a un comando de élite como si fuera un simple muñeco.

Ella retrocedió y se quedó esperando a una distancia prudencial, para saber si podía estar tranquila o debía salir corriendo.

Él la miró y su enfado se esfumó de golpe. Bella tenía una nariz preciosa y un cuerpo extraordinariamente sexy.

Clavó la vista en el cielo, contempló el halcón que pasaba en ese momento sobre su cabeza y consideró la posibilidad de quedarse allí un rato; en parte, para pensar en lo sucedido y, en parte, para asustar a Bella.

–¿Te he hecho daño? –preguntó ella.

–Sí, creo que sí.

–Oh, Edward...

En la voz de Bella había miedo. Imaginaba que un hombre como él, experto en combate, se habría llevado muchos golpes parecidos; pero lo había tirado sin comprobar antes que no hubiera piedras u otros objetos peligrosos en el suelo.

–Descuida. Solo has hecho daño a mi orgullo.

Ella se sintió aliviada.

–Bueno, mientras no haya aplastado los bocadillos...

Él sonrió.

–No, están dentro de un recipiente de plástico. Lo sé porque lo tengo clavado en la base de la columna.

–Menos mal... había olvidado que llevas la comida.

–¿Y qué habrías hecho si te hubieras acordado? ¿Pedirme que me quitara el macuto y derribarme después?

–No. Te habría tirado de lado.

Él se sentó y la miró con incredulidad.

Ella le lanzó una mirada desafiante, pero también de preocupación.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Kárate? –preguntó Edward.

–No, taekwondo.

–¿A las bailarinas os enseñan artes marciales?

Bella se relajó un poco.

–Mi abuela nos enseñó que una mujer debe saber defenderse. Nos envió al gimnasio cuando éramos niñas... de hecho, no habría descubierto el ballet si no hubiera sido por las artes marciales. Mi instructora me dijo que yo tenía una habilidad natural.

–¿Alice también sabe derribar a un hombre?

–A cualquiera.

–Y pensar que os he invitado a mi casa...

–No te preocupes; somos pacíficas. Solo nos defendemos cuando nos atacan y, a diferencia de un hombre que yo me sé, no vamos por ahí con ametralladoras. Nos defendemos con nuestros músculos.

Edward rompió a reír. No lo pudo evitar. Quizás no fuera una amenaza, pero debía reconocer que Bella era absolutamente encantadora. Y por otra parte, ella tenía razón; no era responsable de que Elizabeth estuviera empeñada en emparejarlos.

Se quitó la mochila y la abrió.

–Muy bien. ¿Qué te parece si declaramos una tregua?

–Me parece perfecto.

–¿Quieres un bocadillo?

Ella no se movió. Seguía a diez pasos de él, manteniendo las distancias.

–Te aseguro que los bocadillos no están cargados –siguió Edward–. Según creo, solo llevan huevo y lechuga en un caso y carne y lechuga en otro.

–Siento haberte derribado, Edward.

–No, solo lo sientes porque no has pensado que yo llevaba los bocadillos.

–¿Me prometes que no te vas a vengar?

Él asintió.

–Te lo prometo. Ya no soy un hombre de acción.

–¿En serio?

–En serio.

Ella siguió sin moverse.

–¿Insinúas que vas a dejar el ejército y que tu vida se va a volver aburrida de repente?

Edward se quedó atónito. Bella había derivado la conversación de tal forma que ahora estaban hablando de su vida.

–Como tú con el ballet –respondió–. Nos pondremos zapatillas de andar por casa y nos dedicaremos a frotarnos los pies frente al fuego.

–No creo que vayas a dirigir Cullen Holdings en zapatillas.

–Eso lo dices porque no me has visto en la presidencia de la empresa –ironizó–. Venga, acércate y come.

Bella se acercó, se sentó a cierta distancia de él, alcanzó un bocadillo y se comió la mitad antes de volver a hablar.

–¿Te ves como ejecutivo de una gran empresa?

Él respondió con rapidez. Era una pregunta fácil.

–No. Me veo como soldado.

–Pero a pesar de eso, lo vas a dejar...

–En efecto.

–Será un gran cambio –observó ella–. De los solitarios campos de Afganistán, a las salas de reuniones y las portadas de la prensa.

–Bueno, no puedo decir que la prensa me agrade, pero tampoco es para tanto; cuando necesite estar solo, vendré aquí. Mi abuelo construyó la casa precisamente por eso, para tener un sitio donde nadie lo molestara.

–Supongo que ser un personaje público debe de ser terrible...

–Ni te lo imaginas.

–¿Te asusta?

–No.

–Pero seguro que te incomoda, ¿verdad?

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Bueno, tengo entendido que a tus padres les gustaba salir en la prensa. ¿Por eso te alistaste en el ejército?

Edward ya iba a responder cuando ella se disculpó.

–Lo siento, no debería habértelo preguntado. No es asunto mío... ¿Puedo comerme otro bocadillo?

–Por supuesto. Hay tres más.

–Y supongo que querrás que cierre la boca...

Edward volvió a sonreír.

–Tú lo has dicho.

–Está bien.

Bella dejó de interrogarlo. Se comió el segundo bocadillo, dio cuenta de una manzana y echó un buen trago de agua mientras contemplaba el paisaje. Luego, se tumbó tranquilamente y se dedicó a esperar a que él terminara de comer.

Edward la miró y pensó que era tan irritante como irresistible.

–Puedes hablar, Bella. Ya no estoy enfurruñado.

–Calla...

–¿Que me calle?

–Sí, estoy pensando.

–¿En qué?

–En un plan.

–¿Y se puede saber de qué plan se trata? –preguntó, asombrado con su capacidad para sorprenderlo.

–Intento encontrar la forma de que puedas soportar a los medios de comunicación. Tu abuelo lo hacía muy bien. Era magnífico.

–Pero nunca lo dejaban en paz.

–Porque era encantador y demasiado amable –dijo, pensativa–. Solo se mostraba duro cuando se metían con Lizzie; entonces, se enfadaba mucho. Aunque la ira tampoco es muy recomendable... atrae la atención de los medios y tiende a dañar la imagen pública.

Edward la dejó hablar.

–Por otra parte, es normal que Lizzie y sir James salieran en la prensa. Ella era preciosa y él, un hombre poderoso y con un fuerte sentido de la dignidad –Bella lo miró con atención–. Me temo que no podrás escapar de los periodistas. Eres soldado y, además, muy sexy. Un objetivo seguro para las revistas del corazón... pero se me ocurre una idea.

–¿Cual?

–Que te tiñas el pelo de un color rubio ceniza y que empieces a llevar jerséis de lana, para dar una imagen de hombre familiar. Eso no le interesa a nadie.

Edward se quedó asombrado.

–Y también tendrías que cambiar de actitud.

–¿Cambiar de actitud?

–Sí, claro. Cuando algún periodista te haga una pregunta, deberías responder de forma mortalmente aburrida. Por ejemplo, si se interesan por las acciones de Cullen Holdings, deberías responder con una conferencia sobre la Bolsa en la década de 1990 y relacionarla con algo como el clima.

–Como el clima –repitió él, atónito.

–Por supuesto. Podrías afirmar que el precio de las acciones varía tanto como el tiempo y contar alguna anécdota que aburra un poco más... Supongamos que ese día hace viento. Puedes decir algo así como «por cierto, ¿se han fijado en lo difícil que es leer el periódico cuando hace viento? Las páginas son tan grandes que se vuelan». Y a continuación, podrías añadir que deberían hacerlos más pequeños.

Edward no dijo nada. Se había quedado sin habla.

–Pero eso son detalles. Si quieres que la prensa te deje en paz, necesitarás algo más contundente... ¿Qué podría ser? Ah, sí, ya lo tengo. Una esposa que tenga bigote y que se muestre especialmente interesada por algo absurdo, como la propagación de los nabos –dijo, sonriendo–. Y a ser posible, deberíais tener seis niños tontos que también adoren los nabos y cuyo interés por las drogas se limite al fertilizante para nabos.

Bella arrugó la nariz y añadió:

–Creo que con eso bastará. Tendrás que planificarlo un poco, pero eres soldado y los planes se te dan bien. Y ahora, ¿podemos seguir con nuestro día?

–Supongo que sí...

–Excelente.

Bella se llevó una mano al bolsillo, sacó las notas que Alice le había dado y las comprobó con rapidez.

–Parece ser que la peña que tenemos a la derecha es nuestro primer objetivo. Alice quiere una muestra de rocas de la parte superior... ¿La sacas tú? ¿O la saco yo? Llevo un pico pequeño en la mochila, así que puedo hacerlo yo misma.

–¿Llevas un pico? Pero si has dicho que no vas armada... –dijo con humor–. No sé, quizás sea mejor que vayas sola. No me atrevo a acompañarte.

Ella empezó a recoger las sobras de la comida.

–Te prometo que no te atacaré con el pico ni con mis conocimientos de artes marciales. Pero si quieres que nos vayamos por caminos separados, me parece bien.

–No, no será necesario.

Él se levantó y se puso el macuto mientras hacía esfuerzos por contener la risa y por concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera Bella.

Pensó en las notas de Alice.

Y pensó en las Olgas.

Pero no sirvió de nada. Bella seguía ocupando el centro de su atención. Era una mujer impresionante.

Trabajaron durante dos horas seguidas, sin descanso. Sacaron las muestras y las fotografías que Alice necesitaba y se divirtieron mucho. La situación había cambiado radicalmente. Los dos estaban relajados.

Fue un trabajo duro, pero el tiempo era magnífico y tenían agua y crema de sobra para protegerse del sol. Además, Edward se llevó una grata sorpresa al comprobar que Bella podía seguir su ritmo sin dificultades; se movía por la montaña con tanta naturalidad como él, que había recibido formación militar. Era evidente que no había dejado el ballet porque tuviera problemas físicos.

Y decidió averiguar el motivo.

–¿Por qué dejaste de bailar?

Bella, que estaba sacando otra muestra de roca, sonrió.

–No deberías preguntar eso...

–¿Por qué?

–Porque te arriesgas a que te suelte una conferencia sobre el precio de las acciones, el viento y el tamaño de los periódicos.

Él sonrió.

Estaba encantado con ella.

Le gustaba tanto que hasta consideró la posibilidad de que se hubiera enamorado, aunque la desestimó. Eso era imposible. La gente no se enamoraba en un par de días. Y él no se enamoraba nunca, ni en un par de días ni en un mes.

Pero unos segundos más tarde, mientras ella se afanaba por encaramarse a una pared, la miró y tuvo dudas.

Bella se giró de repente y preguntó:

–¿Por qué te has detenido? ¿Es que estás cansado?

–No.

–¿Quieres sentarte un rato?

–Bella...

–Estoy pensando que el ejército australiano debería imponer clases de ballet a los soldados. Así serían más duros.

Bella siguió escalando. Cuando llegó arriba, se quedó mirando algo y dijo:

–¿Edward?

Él notó que su voz había cambiado. Parecía preocupada.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Aquí hay un ualabí.

Edward la alcanzó enseguida.

El animal, una hembra, estaba a unos quince pasos de Bella.

–Ya veo...

Los ualabís eran unas criaturas parecidas a los canguros, que saltaban por los riscos de las montañas con una facilidad asombrosa. Edward había visto unos cuantos durante la mañana, pero muy brevemente, porque preferían descansar a la sombra durante las horas de calor.

Entonces, notaron un movimiento en el cielo y se dieron cuenta de que un águila estaba acechando al animal. Si no hubiera sido por su presencia, la rapaz habría atacado al ualabí y se lo habría llevado.

–Estará herida –dijo ella.

–Bella, no podemos...

–Sí, sí, lo sé –lo interrumpió–. No podemos llevarnos un ualabí y pagar una fortuna a un veterinario para que la salve, pero...

–¿Te has fijado en la bolsa? Está muy grande, lo cual significa que debe de tener una cría. Pero no la veo por aquí.

Él se acercó al animal lentamente, con cautela. El ualabí permitió que se acercara unos metros y luego pegó un salto y se alejó, demostrando que no estaba herido. Pero se alejó mucho menos de lo que habría sido normal.

Momentos más tarde, Edward descubrió el motivo de su extraño comportamiento.

Su cría se había caído en una grieta del terreno y no podía salir. Era una grieta ancha, de más de dos metros de profundidad.

–Ya he descubierto el misterio...

Edward se puso de cuclillas y consideró la situación. Estaban en un Parque Natural y no tenían derecho a interferir en los asuntos de la Naturaleza. Si salvaban a la cría de ualabí, dejarían al águila sin comida.

–Oh, no... –Bella se detuvo a su lado–. ¿Cómo lo podemos sacar?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que no tendrás una escalera, ¿verdad?

–No.

Edward volvió a mirar la grieta. Carecía de huecos o asideros en los que apoyarse para bajar primero y subir después. No encontró más solución que hacer una cuerda, pero no había nada adonde la pudiera atar.

–Si hago una cuerda, ¿podrás conmigo?

–¿Contigo?

–Sí, para bajarme y subirme... no peso tanto como parece. Mis compañeros me han subido y bajado muchas veces –respondió.

–Podría bajar yo. Peso menos y sería más fácil.

Edward pensó que tenía razón, pero sacudió la cabeza.

–No, no lo voy a permitir. ¿Qué pasaría si te quedas atascada?

–Que tendrías que bajarme el agua y el resto de la comida e ir a buscar ayuda. No sería un problema. Los guardias forestales llegarían enseguida.

–Y descubrirían que te metiste en esa grieta por intentar salvar a un animal.

–Bueno... si soy capaz de esconder a Buster en un tren, también seré capaz de esconder a una cría de ualabí –alegó–. Pero descuida, no me atascaré. Solo necesito que me bajes y que luego tires con fuerza. ¿Tienes un cuchillo?

–Sí, claro.

Ella sonrió con satisfacción.

–Entonces, solo tenemos que hacer la cuerda. Ofrecería mis pantalones con mucho gusto, pero quiero salir de aquí con alguna dignidad... además, no es necesario. Tenemos los macutos. Solo tenemos que cortar las cintas de uno y atarlas.

–Vaya, me dejas atónito. No me digas que en ballet os enseñan a hacer cuerdas...

Bella rio.

–No, lo aprendí por Buster.

–¿Por Buster?

–Cuando Alice y yo estábamos en una casa de acogida, nos obligaban a que el perro durmiera fuera y lo dejaban en el jardín. Nosotras no estábamos de acuerdo, de modo que nos descolgábamos por la ventana y lo subíamos sin que se dieran cuenta.

–Comprendo –dijo, asombrado.

–Al principio, intentamos atar sábanas y bajar por ellas; pero es más difícil de lo que imaginas... terminamos por cortar una bolsa de viaje de Alice, con la que hicimos una escala de cuerda –explicó.

–Increíble...

–Sí, ¿verdad? –declaró–. ¿Y bien? ¿A qué estamos esperando?

Edward se hizo la misma pregunta. A qué estaban esperando.

Pero sintió el deseo irrefrenable de mirarla una vez más antes de sacar el cuchillo y empezar a cortar las cintas de los macutos.

Bella pensó que Edward era un fabricante de cuerdas mejor y más rápido que ella. Cortó las cintas, comprobó que tenían la longitud y la resistencia necesarias y las ató con nudos verdaderamente impresionantes. Por lo visto, Edward Cullen no se andaba con tonterías. Era un comando de élite y lo demostraba.

Tras mirarlo un momento, se giró hacia la hembra de ualabí y dijo:

–No tengas miedo. Las Fuerzas Armadas de Australia están a punto de salvar a tu hijo.

Él arqueó una ceja.

–Las Fuerzas Armadas no suelen dedicarse a salvar crías de ualabí.

–Pues deberían –dijo ella.

Bella alcanzó la cuerda y la probó.

–Parece fuerte, pero no pretenderás que me deslice...

–No tienes que deslizarte. Bajarás como si fuera una escalerilla. Consiste en pasarte la cuerda alrededor de la muñeca y apoyar los pies en un nudo. Cuando quieras bajar al siguiente nudo, solo tienes que cargar el peso en los pies, pasarte la cuerda por la muñeca contraria y bajar un poco más.

–Como un profesional.

Edward sonrió.

–Por supuesto. Lo haremos como profesionales o no lo haremos. Cuando llegues abajo, mete a la cría en el macuto y ciérralo. La subiré y luego te subiré a ti.

–Eres todo un soldado... –ironizó.

–Ah, no intentes meter a la cría sin más. Usa mi camisa.

–¿Tu camisa?

Él se la quitó y la tiró a la grieta.

–Sí. Se la echas encima y la metes en el macuto antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que ha pasado. No queremos que te muerda.

Ella asintió. Era un buen plan.

Pero se quedó sin aliento al contemplar el pecho de Edward. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto. El cuerpo de un guerrero. Tan bello como para dejar atónita a una mujer que estaba acostumbrada a bailar con bailarines medio desnudos.

Mientras lo admiraba, se dio cuenta de que tenía una cicatriz en las costillas y no se pudo resistir a la tentación de tocarla.

–¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó, insegura.

–Es una herida de guerra. Casi todos los soldados tienen una.

Bella sabía que no tenía derecho a insistir, pero quería saber lo que le había pasado.

–¿Cómo te la hiciste?

Él sonrió una vez más.

–¿Quieres saber la verdad?

–Por supuesto.

–Me caí de la bicicleta cuando tenía ocho años. Pero no imaginas la cantidad de historias que me he invitado al respecto.

–Ah...

–Bueno, ¿no tenías tanta prisa por salvar al ualabí?

–Sí, claro.

Bella apartó la vista de su cuerpo y respiró hondo.

–No me dejes caer... –continuó.

–Descuida. No te soltaría por nada del mundo.

Bajar a Bella fue fácil. Pesaba poco y era fuerte, así que llegó al fondo de la grieta en cuestión de segundos.

Desgraciadamente, atrapar a la cría no resultó tan fácil. Edward había supuesto que estaría herida o debilitada por la caída, pero estaba bien y se puso a saltar. Cada vez que Bella tiraba la camisa para intentar capturarlo, el animal saltaba de nuevo y se volvía a escapar.

–Bella...

–Calla. No tenemos prisa. Me lo tomaré con calma.

Él asintió y la dejó hacer.

Bella estiró la camisa como si fuera una bandera y avanzó de nuevo. La cría retrocedió y ella avanzó un poco más.

Repitió los mismos movimientos varias veces, sin perder la paciencia. Y al final, cuando ya parecía que sus intentos estaban destinados al fracaso, le echó la camisa encima, lo metió en el macuto y lo ató a la cuerda con tanta rapidez que ni el propio Edward se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Entonces, miró hacia arriba y sonrió.

–¿A qué esperas?

Edward subió el macuto y dijo:

–Ahora te toca a ti. Pon los pies en un nudo y te subiré.

–Suelta primero a la cría. Necesita a su madre.

–La soltaré cuando estés arriba. No querrás perderte ese momento, ¿verdad? Además, el águila se lo pensará dos veces antes de atacar si estamos juntos.

Edward sabía perfectamente que el águila no atacaría mientras él estuviera allí, pero utilizó ese argumento para que Bella subiera y dejara de protestar.

–Está bien...

Él le tiró la cuerda y Bella se aferró a ella.

–¿Seguro que puedes subirme a pulso? Peso más de lo que crees...

Edward soltó un bufido y tiró hasta que llegó al borde de la grieta. Después, se inclinó, cerró los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la sacó.

Bella sintió la tentación de quedarse pegada a él, pero no le pareció el momento adecuado. En cuanto recuperó el equilibrio, se dirigió al macuto donde había metido a la cría.

–Llévalo más cerca de su madre –sugirió Edward.

Bella se acercó un poco a la hembra y abrió el macuto. La cría salió disparada y la miró un momento, pero enseguida corrió hacia su madre y se metió en la bolsa.

Segundos después, los ualabís habían desaparecido.

–Ni siquiera nos han dado las gracias –bromeó ella, parpadeando.

Edward le dio una palmada en la espalda.

–Lo has hecho muy bien, Bella.

–No, el éxito es todo tuyo –dijo, parpadeando con más fuerza que antes–. Has hecho unos nudos tan grandes y firmes que cualquiera podría haber bajado.

Edward pensó que tenía una forma encantadora de parpadear. De hecho, le gustó tanto que alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

Bella sonrió con timidez.

–Hemos dejado al águila sin comida.

–Es cierto. ¿Qué te parece si le damos la carne del bocadillo que queda? También hay uno de huevo y lechuga, pero dudo que le guste.

–Oh, Edward... –dijo ella, con voz súbitamente rota–. Todo esto es mágico. Este lugar...

–¿Sí?

–Mi abuela decía que era especial. Es una lástima que Alice no haya podido ver lo que hemos hecho.

–No te preocupes. Se lo enseñaremos después.

–¿Después?

Edward sacó el teléfono móvil y lo abrió.

Bella se llevó una buena sorpresa al ver que había sacado fotografías de todo el proceso, desde el momento en que lanzó la camisa a la cría hasta el momento en que abrió el macuto para soltarla y permitir que volviera con su madre.

–Como ves, los paparazzi no son los únicos que llevan una cámara a todas partes. Y soy mejor fotógrafo que ellos.

–Oh, Edward...

Bella sonrió y volvió a sonreír.

Sonrió tanto que terminó por llorar, emocionada. Y al verla, Edward pensó que su extraña combinación de sonrisas y lágrimas era lo más bonito y apasionante que había visto en toda su vida.

De repente, supo que tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

E hizo lo que habría hecho cualquier hombre en su posición.

Guardó el teléfono, llevó las manos a la cara de Bella y la besó.

Edward ya la había besado antes, en el tren. La había besado por motivos prácticos, para engañar a Henry y al revisor.

Sin embargo, aquel beso no tuvo nada de práctico. Fue un beso de pasión, ardiente. Un acto que llevó a cabo porque lo deseaba con toda su alma; porque Bella era adorable, inteligente, preciosa e irresistible.

Durante un momento, llegó a considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera tomado demasiado sol; a fin de cuentas, hacía calor y habían hecho mucho ejercicio. Pero la desestimó al instante porque sabía que el sol no tenía nada que ver.

Simplemente, le gustaba.

Se sentía como si Bella formara parte de él, como si fuera suya.

Y la deseaba.

Edward estaba acostumbrado a ser distante. Lo había aprendido de pequeño, como respuesta a los dramas emocionales de sus progenitores, que saltaban de los gritos a las lágrimas y de las lágrimas al entusiasmo con la facilidad de un niño. Al final, terminó por odiar las manifestaciones emocionales excesivas. Y cuando se alistó en el ejército, pensó que las había dejado atrás para siempre.

Desde entonces, había mantenido relaciones amorosas con muchas mujeres. Siempre eran relaciones rápidas y satisfactorias, entre adultos que sabían lo que querían y que no esperaban nada más.

Pero Bella no se parecía a ninguna de las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida.

Y él no había sentido nada parecido a lo que sentía con ella.

Si no hubiera estado en campos de batalla, habría pensado que la emoción que lo embargaba era una descarga de adrenalina; pero había estado en muchos campos de batalla y había tenido más adrenalina en las venas.

Si no se hubiera acostado con mujeres preciosas, habría pensado que la emoción que lo embargaba era simple deseo; pero se había acostado con tantas que no se pudo engañar.

Aquello era otra cosa. Algo más profundo.

Sin embargo, dejó de pensar y se concentró en Bella, que se había aferrado a su cuello y lo besaba con tanta pasión como él; pero también con un fondo de ternura que le llegó al corazón y que le pareció un regalo precioso.

Le parecía asombroso que una mujer como ella lo deseara.

No creía merecer su afecto.

Pero se dejó llevar por el sabor de su boca, por el roce de sus senos contra el pecho y por el contacto de su cuerpo y de sus piernas, que parecían querer fundirse con él.

No quería pensar. No quería preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

En ese momento ya no era ni un soldado ni un Cullen. Solo era un hombre enamorado de Bella Swan.

Lo demás, carecía de importancia.

Bella no se pudo refrenar.

Si Edward no se hubiera quitado la camisa, quizás habría podido resistirse; pero el contacto de su piel y la pasión de sus besos la estaban llevando a una dimensión desconocida.

Era como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera.

Era como si su cerebro hubiera dejado de pensar.

Solo quería apretarse contra él, fundirse con su cuerpo y sentir la energía que emanaba de Edward y que la rodeaba.

Lo deseaba tanto que habría sido capaz de hacerle el amor allí mismo.

–Oh, Edward...

–Bella...

Súbitamente, él se giró hacia la pared por donde habían subido. Bella no supo por qué hasta que vio que un grupo de turistas se acercaban en la distancia.

Edward se apartó de ella a regañadientes.

–En fin, será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo con frustración–. Pero antes, llamaré a los guardias forestales.

–¿A los forestales? ¿Para qué?

–Para solucionar el problema de la grieta. Estamos en un Parque Nacional y, naturalmente, no se puede poner una valla alrededor para que no se caiga nadie... pero bastaría con un tronco. Y de paso, serviría para que los animales que se caigan, puedan escapar.

–Es una buena idea.

–Podría encargarme de ello.

–¿Tú?

–Claro, tengo una mina al sur de aquí. Podría organizar una cuadrilla y traer un tronco mañana mismo.

Bella se dio cuenta de que su súbito interés por la grieta no se debía tanto al suceso de la cría como a su necesidad de marcar las distancias. Por lo visto, Edward no sabía qué hacer con lo que había pasado entre ellos. Se estaba recordando a sí mismo, y recordándole a ella, que era un Cullen.

Pero la confusión de Bella no era menor. No se imaginaba como amante de Edward. Estaba allí por Alice, no para enamorarse de un soldado.

–Gracias por el beso... –dijo con tanta firmeza como le fue posible–. Ha sido muy... placentero. Pero deberíamos regresar. Mi hermana necesita esas rocas.

–Claro...

–Sin embargo, ahora solo tenemos un macuto útil. Tendrás que llevarlo todo.

–Descuida, puedo llevarlo solo.

Ella se encogió de hombros con tristeza.

–Sí, supongo que los dos estamos acostumbrados a llevar cargas sin ayuda de nadie. Y puede que sea mejor así.


	8. nota

Bueno chicas, soy yo de nuevo. He estado pensado, y... volveré a hacer las adaptaciones. Me siento un poco culpable por dejarl s así.

Perdón a los que me leen, no se merecían eso de mi parte. Por lo menos, seguiré las que ya estaban empezadas, si luego quiero llegar a dejarlo, veré.

Besos mis amores y gracias por el apoyo que me han dado.


	9. Capítulo 8

Trabajaron con rapidez y de forma metódica. Recogieron todas las muestras que Alice necesitaba y hablaron muy poco, casi nada; pero ya no era el silencio de aquella mañana, el de un hombre atrapado y una mujer irritada, sino el de dos personas que habían compartido un momento mágico y que no sabían qué hacer.

Si hubiera sido posible, Bella se habría retirado a algún lugar donde pudiera estar sola y valorar lo sucedido. Se sentía como si le hubiera alcanzado un rayo, se hubiera derretido y hubiera tomado forma de nuevo.

Era tan consciente de la presencia física de Edward que su mente se negaba a dejar de pensar en él, así que se concentró en las instrucciones de Alice y puso todo su empeño y su alma en el trabajo.

Pero no sirvió de mucho.

Su mente se negaba a cooperar. Estaba llena de imágenes y de sensaciones que escapaban a su control.

Y por si no tuviera problemas suficientes, se volvió a excitar cuando se inclinó para meter unas piedras en la mochila y rozó inadvertidamente a Edward. Fue una sensación maravillosa; una descarga de necesidad pura que él también sintió.

Bella no necesitaba que lo reconociera en voz alta. Lo había notado. Estaba en su forma de apartar la mano y la vista con rapidez.

Por fin, iniciaron el camino de vuelta y se dirigieron al coche. Ella pensó que hablarían de algo, porque a fin de cuentas estaban en un lugar precioso y había muchas cosas que ver, pero se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al vehículo.

–Se ha hecho tarde –dijo él.

–Sí.

–Si nos damos prisa, puede que lleguemos al Uluru antes de que anochezca.

–Ah, es verdad... había olvidado que Lizzie y Alice tenían intención de salir a nuestro encuentro –comentó.

Subieron al coche y se pusieron en marcha. Por el camino, Bella se dijo que Edward estaba fuera de su alcance y que, además, no encajaba en su vida. Ya había tomado la decisión de ir a Darwin, empezar a trabajar y vivir con Alice.

Desesperada, intentó concentrarse en las vistas. El sol se empezaba a ocultar y el cielo se había teñido de tonos rojos y dorados. Al fondo, el Uluru brillaba como una enorme roca de carbón que acabaran de sacar de un horno.

–Es por los feldespatos de cristales rosa.

–¿Cómo?

–El Uluru. Brilla por los feldespatos –explicó Bella–. Es mágico, ¿verdad?

–Sí, lo es. Pero me gustaría saber por qué tiene esos feldespatos...

–Tú deberías saberlo. Tienes una mina.

–Que he heredado de mi abuelo. Él era el especialista en esas cosas.

–Pero lo vas a sustituir, ¿no?

–Supongo que sí.

–¿Lo ves? Tendrías que haber venido con Alice en lugar de venir conmigo. Ella lo sabe todo sobre los minerales.

–No... creo que te prefiero a ti, Bella.

Ella se ruborizó.

–Edward...

–Sobre lo que pasó antes...

–Fue una tontería, algo sin importancia –dijo ella a toda prisa, nerviosa–. Lo siento mucho. Seguramente, tanto como tú.

–Yo no lo siento.

Ella se quedó sin habla.

No sabía qué decir.

–¿Qué harás cuando llegues a Darwin? –preguntó él, de repente.

Bella supo que había cambiado de tema para que no se sintiera atrapada y se sintió enormemente agradecida.

–Daré clases.

–¿De ballet?

–De educación física, ballet incluido.

–¿A quién?

–A adolescentes.

Bella le iba a dar más explicaciones, pero se detuvo en seco cuando volvió a mirar el Uluru.

–Dios mío...

Ahora estaban tan cerca que la masa de la montaña parecía ocupar todo el horizonte. Y aunque el sol se había ocultado unos segundos antes, el Uluru brillaba como si fuera el sol mismo, con una potencia asombrosa.

Edward salió de la carretera y detuvo el coche en el aparcamiento de un mirador. Acababan de bajar cuando Elizabeth y Alice aparecieron.

–Por fin llegáis...

–Pensábamos que os ibais a perder el espectáculo.

Alice tomó a Bella de la mano y se la llevó casi a rastras.

–Ven a ver esto. Es precioso...

Edward se quedó a solas con Elizabeth; pero naturalmente, su abuela no estaba interesada en las vistas del Uluru.

–¿Y bien?

–Y bien, ¿qué?

–¿Qué ha pasado? Tu camisa está rota.

Él bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba rota. Supuso que la cría la habría desgarrado.

–Ah, eso... ha sido un ualabí.

–¿Un ualabí? No pretenderás que me lo crea.

–Olvídalo, abuela.

Edward se giró hacia el Uluru y lo miró. O más bien, miró a Bella.

–Es encantadora, ¿verdad? –dijo Elizabeth.

–Pero no encajaría en nuestro mundo. La destruiría.

Elizabeth se quedó inmóvil y lo miró con atención.

–¿Por qué has dicho eso? ¿Es que estás pensando en... ?

–No sé qué pensar. Solo sé que nuestro mundo es muy difícil y que no quiero condenar a una mujer a ese destino. Terminaría como...

–¿Como tu madre? –bramó, súbitamente enfadada.

–Lizzie...

–Deberías confiar más en Bella. Es una mujer fuerte –afirmó–. Además, tus padres no terminaron mal por las obligaciones y responsabilidades de ser un Cullen, sino por el estilo de vida que llevaban.

–De todas formas, no quiero formar parte de eso.

–Pero vas a dirigir la empresa, ¿verdad?

Edward supo que había llegado el momento de la verdad. Podía lavarse las manos y volver al ejército o asumir la dirección del sueño de James y de Elizabeth; pero en cualquier caso, su abuela merecía una respuesta.

–Sí, contestó.

Elizabeth suspiró y él se sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

–Tu abuelo estaría orgulloso de ti.

Ella se acercó y le dio un abrazo. Edward pensó en su padre y se dijo que no terminaría como él, superado por la responsabilidad de dirigir una empresa que daba empleo a miles de personas y abrumado por el dinero y por los medios de comunicación.

–Sí, abuela. La dirigiré. Yo solo.

–Dicho así, suena horrible... cualquiera diría que un tribunal te ha condenado y que vas a ir a prisión.

Edward sonrió. Odiaba la perspectiva de dejar el ejército, pero no quería que Elizabeth se preocupara.

–No, en absoluto. Además, ¿no dicen que el dinero y el poder son drogas? Me convertiré en un millonario como tantos y empezaré a llevar trajes de Armani –bromeó.

Elizabeth soltó una carcajada.

–Lo dudo mucho. Eres mi Edward y sé que no cambiarás nunca... pero es hora de que sientes la cabeza. Y Bella...

Edward dejó de sonreír.

–No, ya basta. Me haré cargo de la empresa. Has ganado esa batalla. No me presiones más, por favor.

–Necesitas una mujer.

–Una mujer que no existe, abuela. Rompieron el molde cuando te hicieron a ti...

–No te entiendo.

–Tú has afrontado escándalos, rupturas sentimentales, tragedias familiares y una presión constante de los medios sin perder nunca el Norte. Y me encantaría que hubiera otra Lizzie en el mundo, pero no la hay.

–Edward...

–No, Lizzie –insistió–. Olvida tu pasión por ejercer de Celestina y deja que dirija tu empresa en paz.

Por fin, los últimos rayos del sol desaparecieron y el Uluru se convirtió en una gran sombra oscura. Bella dejó de admirar el paisaje y se dio la vuelta. A poca distancia, un hombre se había arrodillado delante de una mujer y le estaba ofreciendo una cajita, que evidentemente contenía un anillo de compromiso.

–Qué romántico –dijo Alice–. Es perfecto.

–Alice...

–No te preocupes por mí; no me pasa nada. Además, el hecho de que mi matrimonio terminara mal no significa que no me alegre de la felicidad de otras personas... Y hablando de otras personas, ¿qué tal con Edward? Quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

–¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

–Oh, vamos... –Alice miró a su hermana con atención–. No eres la misma de esta mañana. Tu piel brilla. ¿Te ha besado?

–No.

–Claro que sí. Te ha besado.

–Te acabo de decir que...

–Sí, ya sé lo que me acabas de decir, pero no creo. No sabes mentir, Bella.

–Bueno, ¿y qué si me ha besado? –se defendió–. Eso no significa nada. Estoy de vacaciones contigo, no con Edward Cullen.

–Qué estupidez. Edward no es como Ramón, ¿sabes? Es un hombre sexy y absolutamente encantador. Elizabeth me ha dicho que no se ha separado de ella desde el fallecimiento de James. Además, le gustan los perros, trata bien a los desconocidos, hace donaciones a organizaciones no gubernamentales... Es perfecto.

–Ya, pero...

–Pero nada. Deberías ser más coherente, Bella.

–¿Coherente?

–Claro. Si yo conociera a un hombre como él, ¿me pedirías que fuera una mártir y que renunciara a su amor para pasar unos cuantos días más contigo?

–Alice...

–Usa la cabeza. Y el corazón. Es lo único que estoy diciendo.

–Estás diciendo tonterías. ¿Un Cullen y yo? Ni en sueños... Estoy contigo y me voy a quedar contigo. Eres mi hermana.

–Aun así...

–Olvídalo, Alice. Hicimos nuestros planes y no los voy a cambiar por una distracción sin importancia.

–Edward es más que una distracción.

–Sí –reconoció–. Eso es verdad.

La cena fue complicada. Lizzie hablaba y Bella intentaba seguir su conversación, pero sin demasiado éxito. Edward estaba demasiado callado y su presencia física era demasiado abrumadora.

Cuando Alice se excusó y se levantó, ella decidió hacer lo mismo.

–Será mejor que me acueste. Ha sido un día largo y me duele todo el cuerpo.

Edward rompió el silencio.

–Sí, es cierto. Había olvidado que dejaste el ballet por problemas físicos.

–Nos pasa a todos. Es cosa de los años –observó–. Buenas noches.

–Mañana no estaré aquí –dijo él.

–Ah... –dijo ella, sorprendida–. Bueno, no importa. Alice y yo estaremos perfectamente en vuestra casa de campo. Aunque también podríamos volver al hostal.

–De eso, nada –intervino Lizzie–. Edward solo va a ver la mina de su abuelo. Irá en uno de los helicópteros de la empresa.

Lizzie se giró hacia su nieto y añadió:

–¿Por qué no te llevas a Bella? Estoy segura de que la mina le interesaría mucho.

–No –respondieron Edward y Bella a la vez.

–Solo era una idea –se excusó Lizzie–. Sé que Alice necesita descansar, pero me ha parecido que Bella...

–Yo también necesito descansar.

–Porque te duele todo el cuerpo, claro –ironizó Edward.

–¿Quieres dejarlo de una vez? –protestó Bella.

Edward sonrió.

–Lo siento. Soy un insensible. Pero tanto si te duele el cuerpo como si no, no creo que me quieras acompañar a la mina. La gente llegaría a conclusiones equivocadas si nos vieran juntos. Quédate aquí y cuida de Lizzie.

–Yo no necesito que me cuiden.

–Bueno, pues cuidaos mutuamente... Me iré antes de que amanezca. No sé cuándo volveré, pero desde luego será a tiempo de llevaros de vuelta al Ghan.

–Que tengas buen viaje –susurró Bella.

Alice abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Bella la tomó de la mano y la sacó de allí a toda prisa. Tenía que poner tierra de por medio.

Alice estaba más relajada cada día; daba paseos, charlaba con Elizabeth y pasaba mucho tiempo en la terraza, comprobando las muestras de rocas que le habían llevado. Parecía haber superado su depresión, pero Bella tenía un problema nuevo, uno que no había imaginado cuando le propuso que hicieran aquel viaje.

Edward.

No dejaba de pensar en él. Hiciera lo que hiciera, su imaginación volvía al hombre que la había besado apasionadamente en las montañas. Y una y otra vez, se repetía que aquello no tenía sentido, que su relación era imposible.

Un día antes de que volvieran al tren, Elizabeth preguntó:

–¿Qué vais a hacer cuando lleguéis a Darwin?

–Trabajar de profesoras –respondió Alice.

–¿De inmediato? Porque si no tenéis que empezar enseguida, Edward y yo pensábamos salir de crucero... podrías venir con nosotras.

–¿Adónde vais?

–A Broome. Está en el oeste –respondió–. Es un lugar maravilloso, lleno de rocas que te encantarían.

–Estoy segura de ello –intervino Bella–, pero no nos lo podemos permitir. Además, yo empiezo a trabajar al lunes siguiente de llegar a Darwin.

–Pues es una pena, porque ahora no estoy segura de que Edward me pueda acompañar al crucero. Va a estar muy ocupado con la empresa –dijo–. Como ha tomado la decisión de dejar el ejército...

–¿Lo va a dejar?

Lizzie suspiró.

–Sí. Edward cree que odiará su nuevo trabajo, pero seguro que se acostumbrará con el tiempo. Mi James decía que tiene talento para los negocios... Siento que se haya tenido que ir a esa mina –Elizabeth miró a Bella–. Estoy segura de que preferiría estar con nosotras.

–Tampoco estamos tan mal sin él –declaró Bella, intentando parecer entusiasta–. Han sido unos días encantadores... Y hablando de eso, ¿te gustaría que durmiéramos esta noche al raso, Alice? Así veríamos las estrellas.

Alice la miró como si pensara que su hermana se había vuelto loca.

–¿Al raso?

–La abuela decía que dormir en el desierto era algo mágico.

–Pero de noche hace frío –dijo Lizzie.

Alice se estremeció.

–No seas gallina, hermanita. Buster y yo lo estamos deseando...

–Si te apetece tanto, tengo sacos de dormir –declaró Elizabeth–. Aunque no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea.

Bella decidió poner fin a la conversación. Al día siguiente, volvían al tren; y si pasaban la noche fuera de la casa, Elizabeth no le podría recordar constantemente la existencia de Edward.

–Entonces, no se hable más. Será muy divertido.

Edward se arrepentía de haberse ido a la mina de la familia y de haber dejado a Bella Swan en Natangarra.

Pero había tomado una decisión. O a decir verdad, dos decisiones.

La primera, que dirigiría la empresa de sus abuelos; la segunda, que necesitaba estar solo. Y se atuvo a ellas.

Al menos, el trabajo le gustaba. Al final del primer día, la adrenalina fluía por sus venas como si estuviera en un campo de batalla. Sin embargo, los directivos de la mina no parecían muy contentos con él; aunque se mostraron cordiales en todo momento, Edward se dio cuenta de que se mantenía el conflicto de fondo de la época de su abuelo.

A ellos solo les importaban los beneficios. Habían acatado las ideas de sir James porque tenía la mayoría de las acciones y, en consecuencia, la última palabra; pero eso no significaba que estuvieran de acuerdo.

Durante el primer día, se reunió con ellos para que le informaran sobre la mina nueva y sobre la compensación económica que iban a ofrecer a los dueños de las tierras, los indígenas de la zona. Durante el segundo, se reunió con los ancianos de la tribu y escuchó sus inquietudes y preocupaciones al respecto.

Mientras hablaban, Edward se recordó las palabras que su abuelo le había dirigido en una de sus últimas cartas. Decía que la Cullen Holdings era mucho más que una empresa; que Elizabeth y él la habían dirigido con conciencia social y que esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo si decidía dejar el ejército y hacerse cargo de ella.

Y ahora estaba al frente.

Aún no tenía la seguridad de haber hecho lo correcto, pero había tomado una decisión.

–Estaba pensando que tenemos la oportunidad de hacer algo fantástico –dijo a los indígenas–. Sé que vuestros hijos no tienen colegio, y se me ha ocurrido que podríamos construir uno como pago al alquiler temporal de vuestras tierras. Con las sumas que esperamos obtener, podríamos incluir una piscina, un gimnasio, un auditorio y, por supuesto, los sueldos de los profesores.

–Eso costaría mucho más de lo que nos vais a pagar –le recordó el jefe de la tribu.

–Pero el nuestro es un proyecto sostenible y a largo plazo. Desde el punto de vista de la empresa, nos ofrecéis la ventaja de una comunidad de la que podrían surgir trabajadores especializados. Sería beneficioso para todos.

Edward casi pudo ver la sonrisa de sus abuelos y de la propia Bella, quien a fin de cuentas procedía del mismo lugar. Y pensó que a Bella le gustaría la idea de construir un colegio y de contribuir al bienestar de aquella gente. Incluso era posible que tuviera sugerencias al respecto y que quisiera comprometerse en su desarrollo.

Sin embargo, no sabía si estaría dispuesta a aceptar el desafío. Ni siquiera sabía si él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse y pedírselo.

Bella era una mujer delicada; todo parecía indicar que no podría sobrevivir en el mundo de los Cullen. Pero se acordó de las mujeres con las que había estado en los campos de batalla y se dijo que el poder no dependía necesariamente del tamaño y de la fuerza.

Si Bella había sido capaz de derribarlo, era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Al final del día, los ancianos de la tribu se marcharon. Estaban tan satisfechos con el acuerdo como él, aunque los directivos lo acataron con reservas.

En principio, la jornada iba a terminar con una cena de empresa y él volvería a Natangarra a la mañana siguiente, en el helicóptero. Pero quiso volver de inmediato.

Necesitaba ver a Bella.

Seguía sin saber si se atrevería a pedirle que formara parte de su mundo. Seguía sin saber si era justo para ella.

Pero justo o no, necesitaba verla.


	10. Capítulo 9

AL ANOCHECER, Bella extendió el saco de dormir junto a la laguna. Buster se quedó con ella un rato, pero no estaba convencido de lo que quería hacer. Parecía dudar entre quedarse allí o volver a la casa con Alice, que al final no se había atrevido a acompañarla. Y cuando la temperatura empezó a bajar, el perro huyó.

–Cobarde... –dijo ella.

Bella estaba contemplando las estrellas y pensando en Bess cuando oyó un ruido que procedía del sur.

Era un helicóptero.

Supo que sería Edward, pero se dijo que no era asunto suyo y siguió mirando el cielo.

El helicóptero tomó tierra en el prado que estaba al lado contrario de la propiedad. Poco después, una luz se encendió en la casa. El helicóptero despegó y desapareció en la noche.

Edward.

Bella, que ya tenía bastantes dificultades para conciliar el sueño, se espabiló del todo.

Era como si estuviera esperando algo.

Pero eso no tenía sentido. Edward no sabía que estaba fuera. Era medianoche y daría por sentado que estaba en su habitación, durmiendo.

Se dedicó a contar estrellas e intentó dejar de pensar en él.

–¿Necesitas una botella de agua caliente?

Bella se sobresaltó al oír su voz. No le había oído.

–¿Cómo?

Edward se puso de cuclillas y le dio la botella.

–Me ha parecido que te vendría bien. Y de paso, he traído una manta.

Edward le puso la manta por encima, sin esperar a que le diera permiso, y luego se tumbó a su lado.

–No estabas durmiendo –continuó él.

–¿Cómo quieres que duerma? Me has pegado un buen susto.

Él hizo caso omiso del comentario.

–Deberías elegir mejor los lugares donde acampas. En una hondonada como esta, te podría atacar cualquiera.

–Esto no es Afganistán.

–No, no lo es. ¿Quieres una barrita de chocolate?

Edward abrió un paquete y le dio una. Ella se quedó tan desconcertada que lo aceptó sin dudar y se lo llevó a la boca.

–¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

–Me lo han dicho.

–¿Quién? Alice y Elizabeth ya se han acostado...

–Ha sido Buster. Se ha acercado a la barandilla del porche, ha mirado hacia aquí y ha gemido un poco antes de volver a la habitación de tu hermana. Solo he tenido que usar mi tremenda capacidad de deducción para llegar a la conclusión de que estabas fuera.

–Ah...

–Y he decidido quedarme contigo.

Ella tragó saliva.

–Estoy bien sola.

–Pero yo no. Y como tenías la necesidad apremiante de una manta, lo he aprovechado como excusa para venir.

–No necesitaba una manta. De hecho, tengo calor.

Edward sonrió.

–Mentirosa. He dormido aquí y sé que de noche hace mucho frío.

–Pues yo no lo tengo –insistió–. ¿Qué tal en la mina?

–Muy bien. Por cierto, he traído un termo con chocolate caliente. ¿Te apetece?

–¿Ahora estamos de picnic?

–Sí. Mientras te tomas el chocolate, te contaré lo que he estado haciendo.

Bella se sentó y se puso la manta por encima de los hombros mientras servía el chocolate en la tapa del termo.

Se sentía extrañamente cómoda con él, bajo las estrellas.

Se acordó una vez más de su abuela y de sus historias sobre su gente y sobre las noches en el desierto.

Su gente.

Bella supo entonces que Edward le habría gustado a Bess. Y la idea le incomodó tanto que habló para no tener que pensar.

–De acuerdo. Cuéntame lo que has estado haciendo.

Edward había estado muchas veces en el desierto, contemplando las estrellas. Pero nunca había estado con Bella.

De hecho, casi siempre estaba solo. Sus compañeros del ejército sabían que era un solitario y lo dejaban en paz. Edward no sentía la necesidad de hablar con la gente en aquellos momentos; no le veía utilidad alguna a lo de compartir experiencias y emociones.

Pero con Bella era diferente.

Le habló de su reunión con los ancianos de la tribu, del proyecto del colegio, de su deseo por seguir con el camino que habían iniciado James y Lizzie y de su orgullo por lo que los Cullen podían conseguir.

Y a Bella le encantó.

–Eso es magnífico, Edward. Me alegra que te guste tu nuevo trabajo.

–Yo no lo quería. Huí de la empresa cuando era joven... pero las cosas han cambiado y ahora me satisface.

–Porque puedes hacer cosas buenas.

–Sí, pero también es por ti.

–¿Por mí?

Él asintió.

–Cuando estaba en la reunión con los ancianos, hablando sobre el futuro, me di cuenta de que te imaginaba en él.

–Ah...

–Quizás fue por lo que me contaste sobre tu abuela. Ella se tuvo que ir, pero pertenecía a este lugar. Y pensé en todo lo que los Cullen podemos hacer por los indígenas... en cierto modo, tu abuela me ha ayudado a tomar mi decisión.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Bella no sabía cómo interpretar sus palabras; y a decir verdad, él tampoco.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Edward al fin.

–Ya te lo dije. Dar clases.

Él frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué? Podrías bailar en otra compañía de ballet. Hay montones de compañías donde ni siquiera tendrías que coincidir con un cretino como Ramón.

–Edward... mi futuro no tiene nada que ver con Ramón.

–¿Ah, no?

–Claro que no. Me retiré porque ya no estoy en condiciones físicas de bailar.

–No te creo. Te he visto cuando estás con Alice y con mi abuela... te mueves más despacio y te comportas como si sus dolores también fueran los tuyos. Pero el otro día, cuando salimos a buscar las rocas de tu hermana, me demostraste que te encuentras perfectamente bien. Tú no tienes más artritis que yo.

–Edward...

–Ya lo sospechaba. Así que investigué... Cuando tu hermana sufrió el accidente, te tomaste unas vacaciones cortas. Luego volviste al ballet, aunque solo como bailarina de coro –afirmó–. Al principio, pensé que habías renunciado a ser primera bailarina porque querías tener más tiempo para estar con tu hermana; pero no fue por eso, ¿verdad?

Bella no respondió.

–Fue por no tener que bailar con él –continuó Edward–. Es obvio que detestabas la idea de bailar con el responsable de que tu hermana hubiera perdido a su bebé... sobre todo, después de aquellas declaraciones que hizo a la prensa. Leí la entrevista, Bella. El muy canalla dijo que se alegraba de haber sufrido el accidente porque la rehabilitación le había ayudado a trabajar mejor su cuerpo y a ser mejor bailarín.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Él podía sentir su ira y su tensión.

–Sí, es cierto, odiaba a ese hombre y no quería bailar con él. Pero no podía dejar la compañía y marcharme a otra, porque es la mejor de Australia y Alice sabe que yo solo trabajo con los mejores... si me hubiera ido, habría llegado a la misma conclusión que tú y me lo habría recriminado.

–De modo que seguiste como segunda bailarina...

Alice se encogió de hombros.

–¿Qué podía hacer? –se preguntó–. Más tarde, surgió la posibilidad de ir a trabajar a Darwin y me pareció la solución perfecta. Pero sabía que Alice no habría ido sola; estaba demasiado deprimida. Y también sabía que no aceptaría que la acompañara si pensaba que yo había sacrificado mi carrera para estar con ella.

–Así que dejaste el ballet.

–Bueno, tampoco es para tanto. El ballet no es mi vida.

–Por lo que Lizzie dice, lo era.

Bella se encogió otra vez de hombros.

–Hay muchas cosas que pueden ser satisfactorias para una persona. La idea de enseñar me gusta.

–Pero es una pena que...

–No sigas, por favor. Es mi vida, Edward. Seguro que puedo empezar de nuevo en otro lugar y con otro empleo.

Edward le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuerpo. Pensaba que Bella se apartaría, pero aceptó el contacto y se apoyó en él.

–¿Te vas a sacrificar por Alice?

Ella lo miró.

–¿Qué tiene de particular? Tú también te estás sacrificando. Has dejado el trabajo que te gusta para asumir la dirección de un imperio económico. Pero lo has hecho porque la alternativa te parecía inaceptable, ¿verdad?

De nuevo, se quedaron en silencio.

No era un silencio incómodo, sino el punto muerto anterior a lo que tenía que pasar. Si tenía que pasar algo.

–Debes de tener frío... –dijo ella.

–Soy muy resistente.

–No lo dudo, pero seguro que tienes frío.

–Si lo tuviera, volvería a la casa.

–Mi saco de dormir es muy grande. Podríamos compartirlo.

Volvieron al silencio. Pero a uno diferente.

Los parámetros de su relación estaban cambiando.

–Sé que no podemos tener nada a largo plazo –continuó ella–, pero somos personas adultas, maduras. Quizás por esta noche...

–¿Por esta noche?

–Me has traído mantas y chocolate. Son cosas maravillosas pero... necesito más.

–Bella...

–Los dos necesitamos más, Edward.

Él no dijo nada. No podía. Bella lo había dejado sin habla.

–Normalmente, no hago este tipo de ofrecimientos. Puede que sea una locura, pero esta noche tiene algo especial, ¿no crees? Y si has venido preparado... –Bella respiró hondo–. Te necesito, Edward. Te deseo.

Edward estaba preparado.

La deseaba tanto como ella a él.

Y pensó que debían de estar condenados a hacer el amor esa noche, porque casualmente, sin haberlo previsto, también estaba preparado en un sentido más práctico. En el bolsillo del pantalón, llevaba varios preservativos.

La miró a los ojos con intensidad, incapaz de creer que hubiera llegado el momento; incapaz de creer que Bella le hubiera hecho esa oferta.

Pero quizás era inevitable.

Le acarició suavemente el cabello, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

Y cuando ya la tenía entre sus brazos, su mundo cambió repentinamente.

Ahora sabía que estaba enamorado de ella.

El sol se alzó en el horizonte con una belleza asombrosa.

Bella estaba acurrucada contra el cuerpo de Edward. Estaba tan satisfecha y feliz como podía estarlo una mujer.

Se sentía como una gata con un tazón lleno de leche.

Podía ver el Uluru en la distancia y la interminable extensión del desierto, el hogar de su abuela, el lugar al que ella misma pertenecía.

Como en los brazos de aquel hombre.

Nunca se había sentido tan completa como la noche anterior. Hacer el amor con él había sido como reencontrarse con una parte de sí misma que siempre le había faltado. Ni siquiera sabía que pudiera sentir un placer tan intenso. Y ahora, con las primeras luces del alba, se sentía en paz con todo.

Estaba en casa, entre los brazos del hombre al que amaba.

Ya no lo podía negar.

Se habían conocido unos días antes, pero lo amaba. Y fue consciente de que no se arrepentiría de lo que habían hecho. Aunque no pudieran tener nada más, aunque él se hubiera levantado en ese momento y se hubiera ido, se habría alegrado de haber vivido aquella noche.

Era su guerrero; un guerrero del que se sentía orgullosa, porque se había visto obligado a cambiar de vida y, sin embargo, lo había aceptado con fuerza y con honor.

Hasta en eso le gustaba. Porque tenía pánico a dejar definitivamente el ballet y empezar una nueva vida. Pero si él podía hacerlo, ella también sería capaz.

Edward le había dado fuerzas para seguir.

Y sonrió al pensarlo.

–¿Por qué sonríes? –preguntó él.

–Oh, por nada... es que espero no ser tu Dalila.

–¿Mi Dalila?

–Sí. Una mujer que te roba la fuerza para su propio beneficio.

–Qué tontería...

De repente, Edward se llevó las manos a la cabeza y fingió que le faltaba algo, horrorizado.

–Oh, Dios mío. ¡Mi cabello! ¡Me lo has cortado como a Sansón!

Ella volvió a sonreír.

–Toma un poco de chocolate. Es lo único que puedes hacer para recuperar las fuerzas...

Edward se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

–No, no es lo único que puedo hacer. Se me ocurre algo más interesante.

–¿Ah, sí? –dijo, coqueta–. Pues hazlo...

Y Edward lo hizo.

Con gran placer.

Volvieron a la casa a las seis de la mañana y entraron por la puerta de atrás. Edward y Bella suponían que podrían desayunar sin que nadie los molestara, pero se equivocaban por completo. Cuando entraron en la cocina, descubrieron que Elizabeth, Alice, Wendy, Scott y Buster los estaban esperando.

–Ya era hora –dijo Lizzie–. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Wendy que os llevara unos cruasanes.

Edward miró la mesa. Había cruasanes suficientes para alimentar a un batallón.

–Imaginamos que tendríais hambre –continuó Lizzie.

Wendy y Scott estaban vestidos; Elizabeth y Alice, en bata. Pero todos parecían muy contentos de sí mismos, incluido Buster.

Wendy les sirvió un café y los recién llegados tomaron asiento.

–Las estrellas estaban preciosas –dijo Bella, tan pálida como incómoda con la situación–. Ha sido una noche... impresionante.

–Me alegra que la compartieras con mi nieto –declaró Elizabeth, satisfecha.

Edward miró a Bella y decidió echarle una mano antes de que su abuela la empezara a interrogar, como evidentemente pretendía.

–Sí, es cierto. Ha sido una noche maravillosa. Creo que la más bonita de mi vida... no sabía que contemplar estrellas pudiera ser tan apasionante.

Bella se ruborizó.

–Pero, ¿qué hacéis levantados tan pronto? –continuó Edward.

–Scott tenía intención de llevar a Alice a ver pájaros al alba –explicó Elizabeth–, pero hacía tanto frío que se han quedado aquí.

Edward miró a Scott y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. El mejor lugar para ver pájaros era la laguna, pero era obvio que había desestimado la idea porque ellos estaban allí.

–No era una buena mañana para molestar a la fauna salvaje –ironizó Scott–. Además, Alice quería trabajar un poco con sus rocas.

Alice notó la incomodidad de Bella, se apiadó de ella y se lanzó a una larga explicación científica con el más profesional de sus tonos. Criticó duramente las teorías de un profesor de la universidad, un tal Ernest Mathison, y siguió hablando hasta que la palidez de su hermana desapareció.

En ese momento, Edward recogió el testigo.

–Háblame del profesor Mathison. ¿Es rival tuyo?

–Sí, lo es... Su tesis es absurda. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

–Por supuesto. Y sospecho que hablo por todos.

–Sospechas bien –intervino Elizabeth–. Pero cuando Alice termine de hablar, me gustaría que Bella y tú nos explicarais lo que habéis estado haciendo en la laguna.

–Ni lo sueñes –dijo Edward.

Todos rieron.

Hasta la propia Bella.

Por fin, llegó el momento de regresar a Alice Springs y de volver a tomar el tren, el famoso Ghan.

Bella se sentó en la parte de atrás del coche, con Alice y Buster, y dejó que los demás llevaran el peso de la conversación.

Alice y Lizzie hablaban como si fueran las mejores amigas de la Tierra. Edward intervenía de vez en cuando con su voz profunda, que emocionaba a Bella y le hacía preguntarse por lo que iba a pasar.

Por mucho que él la amara y por mucho que ella lo amara a él, seguía convencida de que pertenecían a mundos distintos y de que debía poner fin a su relación.

Veinticuatro horas más y todo habría terminado.

Edward y Lizzie tenían billetes para hacer un crucero de Darwin a Broome y a Alice y a ella les estaba esperando una nueva vida.

Pero, en el fondo, no quería una vida sin él.

Se sentía amada.

Cada vez que Edward abría la boca, ella se sentía amada. Incluso cuando hablaba de rocas con Alice. Incluso cuando hablaba de negocios con Lizzie.

Durante unos instantes, se dejó llevar por la sensación de estar en un cuento de hadas, donde un guerrero multimillonario se había enamorado de una bailarina retirada y estaba dispuesto a vivir con ella para siempre.

Después, Bella pensó que solo era eso, un cuento de hadas.

Pero el camino era largo y se dijo que no había nada malo en dejarse arrastrar, temporalmente, por una fantasía tan hermosa.

Ya tendría tiempo de despertar.

Más tarde.


End file.
